Code Geass: An Alternate Past
by animalgun
Summary: With the invasion of Japan, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku were hunted. How can a more violent past change their future? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pendragon - 2010**

Cornelia walked briskly down the corridor clenching a lavender folder as if her life depended on it. Anyone who knew her and knew what she had been through in the last few months would have bet an arm and a leg that her life indeed did depend on it. However said people, who were actually few in number, may have thought they were hallucinating upon seeing the slight curl on her lips. Almost as if she was daring herself to smile. Almost.

And Cornelia knew she had every reason to. This was the second time she was making this appeal. The first time had been nothing more than an outburst in court without any sound reasoning to back her up. Now however she was prepared with four months worth of research. Of course to play it safe she had decided to check with the newly appointed prime minister. Which was exactly why she was heading to Schneizel's office right now.

She threw the doors open without knocking as usual. It was only after a young man left the room while simultaneously stumbling and bowing to her did she embrace a grin.

"I've got it. With this there is no reason to keep Lelouch or Nunnally in that infernal land." When her triumphant declaration was met with only silence she decided to try a different approach.

"I've extensively covered all the laws and have been able to counteract all the courts arguments against bringing them back as well as thought about sound arguments against any anticipated topics. I just need you to look throu-" she stopped upon seeing the look on Schneizel's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked with dread filling her. Schneizel proceeded to fidget with his fingers before slowly folding them and placing them in front of him on his desk in a very diplomatic fashion. It wasn't going to be good news.

"It's about Lelouch and Nunnally… the messenger just now was sent from the emperor to inform us that they… well we can't exactly save them anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" All colour had drained from her face.

"It seems the Japanese did not take too well to the recent Sakuradite conference when Britannia sort of demanded or you could say threatened them for a lower price. They decided to take it out on the two political hostages they had which happened to be…"

"…Lelouch and Nunnally…" Cornelia whispered.

A still silence had filled the room. It was almost as if neither occupant was breathing. Then the princess slowly picked up the folder and started walking towards the door.

"Cornelia, orders have already been given to forego the planned conference and invade Japan. Although the vi Britannia's were never regarded highly among nobles, no one is going to tolerate the fact that Britannian blood was spilt by mere animals. Knightmare squads are being deployed as we speak."

She had stopped walking to hear him out but had not turned around to face him.

"I see." The words were not more than a whisper. "Don't tell Euphie. I want to break the news to her myself." And with that she left.

**Area Eleven - 2011**

Lelouch remembered the first time he pulled the trigger of a gun. It had been a little over a year ago yet it seemed just like yesterday.

When Japan had been invaded, he, Nunnally and Suzaku had just happened to be away from the Kururugi Shrine. In fact they had been in the perfect position to actually see it being bombed. It wasn't a coincidence though. There was a reason they had been trying to run away and it wasn't one he wanted to think about right now.

After days of trekking through the forest and finally reaching a small town, their fatigue was rewarded by the news that Britannia had been victorious in the war. Nevertheless the children, despite Lelouch and Nunnally's Britannian heritage, were welcomed with open arms.

It was only when they decided to leave the town and make their way to Tokyo that they realized they were being followed. By a lone Britannian.

It was during Lelouch's turn to carry Nunnally when the man attacked. Suzaku had intercepted him but the eleven year old had not been able to do much against what was revealed to be a skillfully trained soldier and was thus tossed aside.

Putting Nunnally down, Lelouch had tried to engage him but his attempt was all but effective. A simple shove and the sound of a gun cocking was enough to make him stop in his tracks. It was then that he realized that the man was after them, to kill them.

He remembered trembling with his feet rooted to the spot, unable to move. In that split second he had prayed to the gods that he had never believed in. It could have been an answer to his prayers, fate or even a coincidence, but it was at that moment that Suzaku had jumped onto the man from behind. This was followed by an unmanly yelp and the sound of metal clattering onto the dirt path.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lelouch had picked up the gun and fired. It was only after he had helped Suzaku toss the body into the wild overgrown grass that he realized what he had done. He did not dare touch Nunnally with his hands and left her to Suzaku for the rest of the day. The other boy and his sister did not object nor did they question him. Lelouch had killed someone for the first time that day. It wouldn't be the last time.

Finding shelter in the Tokyo ghettoes would have been easy if they didn't need to keep on moving to avoid what they had started to call the Assassins. They were highly trained soldiers with only one intent. To kill the vi Britannia siblings. And they soon realised why.

Japan, now called Area eleven, was invaded in retaliation to the deaths of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. If the two siblings were miraculously alive then there was no way the Britannians could justify the attack. This of course was Suzaku's logic. Lelouch on the other did not believe that the Emperor needed to justify his actions at all and just wanted them dead. However both did agree on the fact that going to the Britannian authorities would be the most foolish course of action.

The Assassins, however, kept coming. There were never more than four in a group and sometimes there was only one person. However each time they came, they were stronger. But so were Lelouch and Suzaku.

Upon finding a new safe house, they would immediately set up a few traps and mark out ways to make a quick exit. They had started being able to indentify said Assassins based on their behavior and actions and were now able to attack them first. Lelouch would think of a plan and Suzaku would put it into action. This would sometimes involve revealing their target as a Britinnian in the middle of the ghettoes – something the Japanese did not really take well to. Other times meant killing the Assassins with the guns and ammunition they had scavenged from previous Assassins. Killing had become a weekly thing in both their lives.

Other than the frequent attacks, they had been able to live peacefully even finding a few happy moments here and there. That was until today.

The Assassin had attacked them in their latest safe house – something none of them had expected. Usually the boys would conduct their death traps away from the safe house and thus away from Nunnally. But now both of them lay vulnerable on the ground with a gun in their direction. Lelouch wanted to shout to his sister to run even though he knew she couldn't but any attempt to do so was cut off by a single gun shot. And the Assassin fell to the floor.

Behind him on the ground was Nunnally with her hands clutching a gun and her eyes wide open.

Lelouch remembered the first time he pulled the trigger of a gun. He had taken a life. He had snatched it away in the blink of an eye in order to protect himself. He had promised himself that he would never feel so weak again. He would never let the fear of death affect him so much. He had lost his naivety the day his mother died. But his innocence had been lost the day he first fired a gun. And he had never wanted it to happen to Nunnally.

A/N

Hey so this is my first code geass story which I've wanted to write for a while. I'll explain what I'm aiming for with this story in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews and interest in this fic. I don't intend to update daily but I'll try for as long my holidays last. Thanks a lot for the advice about the dividers as well.

**Ashford Academy – 2015 atb**

Nina stared in awe at the papers in front of her. She still could not believe that she was holding such sacred and revered documents in her measly hands.

"So what do you think?" a soft voice asked from behind the papers.

"It's absolutely amazing. When you said you had the actual blue prints of the Ganymede I didn't actually know what to think. I can't believe it's actually right in front of me. And it's got all the details from the addition of the first land spinners to the miniscule facts about the ejection seat!" she exclaimed.

"I think that's the most amount of words I've ever heard you say you know." Nunnally commented.

"Ah... I guess..." she had suddenly come back down to Earth and once again adopted her shy persona. "But how did you get these?"

"Um...well the Ashford family was sort of responsible for the maintenance of Empress Marianne's knightmare so they obviously had the designs. And since my brother and I are family friends we have access to their archives."

Nunnally simply said the lie she had rehearsed beforehand but it seemed much harder now than when she was practicing it in her head. She hated lying to what she would have considered to be her best friend, but telling Nina that the design prints were actually her rightful inheritance was not an option.

"I see." Either Nina was completely oblivious to Nunnally's inner turmoil or she hadn't expected a truthful answer considering the topic had been directed slightly towards Nunnally's past. Nunnally suspected it was the latter as her brother's batch mate had realised and respected Nunnally's aversion to her own past. She asked no questions about it and that was probably a main factor for their growing bond.

"Well that's actually not all. I kind of also have a knightmare." Silence hit them like a stone brick.

"...What?"

"Wait it's not an actual knightmare. I mean I guess you could consider it to be one but it isn't working and umm..." the two girls stared at each other. Then-

"Please don't tell my brother."

**Ringo HQ – Area 11**

"...and this is the third design from the graphics department. It doesn't really emphasize the futuristic look the other two designs had but its neon outlining is quite an eye-catcher."

"Futuristic? How can anything look futuristic when it exists in the present?"

"Um well..."

"Spare me your explanations. Just tell me what colours the design can come in."

"Neon blue, pink, orange and green."

"Excellent. Send the design for mass production and get me in touch with distributors. We need to release it before any spies can get their hands on it."

"At once sir. Will you need anything else?"

A shake of his head sent the man out of the luxurious office and Lelouch was once again on his own. Running an almost multi-million dollar company was hard. Even more so when you were only fifteen.

Ringo actually came under the Ashford name. After seeking shelter from them less than three years ago Lelouch had suggested the idea to Rueben Ashford. Rueben's enthusiasm about expanding the Ashford name into technological devices was almost equal to his son's disapproval.

Nevertheless it was with Rueben's funding that Lelouch was able to start anything at all. The old man had been concerned over a twelve year old running the entire project and had offered his assistance whenever he could. However it soon became clear that Lelouch was doing better off without him and so he backed down and instead decided to enjoy the benefits of being a major share holder of Ringo.

Other than the Ashford's, Nunnally and a few of his personal staff, no one knew of his position in the company. Lelouch knew that announcing himself so publicly would result in instant death. It would be a waste after all the effort they had put into forging their deaths. The main point of Ringo was after all to fund his revenge. Something he hadn't dared told Nunnally.

He checked his watch. 15:15:15. He supposed he should have made a wish but seriously couldn't be bothered about it. He still had to attend a video conference (with audio only of course) and look through the files about distribution to Area 14 before he could head home to have dinner with Nunnally.

At first he had felt bad about leaving his sister alone so much on the weekends. However he soon realised that said sister was having a ball of a time with her new found friend. Lelouch had obviously done a background check on the girl but didn't find anything. It also helped that she had actually 'saved' Nunnally on their first meeting.

Most people wouldn't consider an electric wheelchair stopping due to a malfunction a great danger to the person in said wheelchair. However Lelouch wasn't most people. So when Nina happened to see a stuck Nunnally and was actually able to identify the problem, fix it and return her to the clubhouse safely, Lelouch treated her as if she had just performed a miracle. That was the first impression Nina Einstein had gotten of the Lamperouge siblings. And it definitely wasn't the last.

Lelouch sighed and made his way to the room scheduled for the conference. He had to keep it short or he would be late for dinner with Nunnally. And that was one thing Lelouch Lamperouge could not stand for.

**Somewhere over the Britannian Settlement**

It had been about a month since Nunnally had mentioned her secret Knightmare and Nina had said nothing to Lelouch. She also would have given her life to see it. Then she found out where it was.

It was nowhere near the Britannian settlement in Tokyo and not in the ghettoes. The location of Nunnally's Knightmare was right at the edge of the ghettoes. Travelling there for Nina would have been equal to giving up her life. So how did Nana acquire such a thing?

According to her it was a few years ago. Her friend had found the abandoned Knightmare in a ditch and had been able navigate it well enough to bring it to their safe house in one piece. A quick study by Lelouch had shown that the machine was too rusty and several functions were not working due to short circuits and various other technological failures. On top of that the ejection pod had been launched which meant that you had to stand and control it. All in all it was too dangerous and couldn't be used. Ultimately they were forced to leave the contraption behind. Nunnally reckoned that Lelouch had probably forgotten about it. But she admitted occasionally going there to try and get it to work.

Nina listened to the tale with great interest. It was only later that she was forced to question some things. Like why they would have a safe house at the edge of the ghetto? What exactly they needed a Knightmare for? And was Nunnally insane for going to ghetto all alone especially since she was wheel-chair bound?

She had kept these questions and her opinions to herself of course. The demure girl had shown great dislike towards people asking about her past. And Nina did not intend to push the limits of her first real friendship.

But the one thing that had nagged at her mind for the last month was the fact that she was missing the opportunity of a lifetime. Would she really let her fear of the elevens keep her from examining an actual Knightmare? After much deliberation, a lot of pacing and much more sleepless nights she had decided the answer was no.

And that was why she and Nunnally were currently on a train heading towards the ghettoes.

**Unknown Ghetto**

"It's right through here." Nunally said as she unlocked the only door of the ramshackle shed.

Nina pulled her hat down over her eyes before proceeding to tighten the scarf covering her nose and mouth with her gloved hands. Nunnally on the other hand had only tied her hair in a bun before hiding it beneath a similar hat.

The journey from the last station to the shed had no clear pavement or road and was thus extremely bumpy. Nina wondered how exactly Nunnally made frequent trips here. She knew the girl was very determined in nature. Anything Nana set her mind to was considered done. But right now Nina was curious about what exactly the girl had set her mind to do.

The Knightmare was a second generation model and exactly in the condition Nunnally had said it was in. The only thing missing was the rust. Nunnally had apparently been cleaning it up as it was the only thing she could do.

"Wow..." The contraption however had totally mesmerised Nina.

"It's quite a sight isn't it? I've always wondered what it looked like when it was still new." Nunnally commented.

"If I can ask... well why exactly did you keep it?" Nina cringed a bit as she asked the question. The question was no doubt crossing the imaginary line Nina had drawn which separated the things they could discuss and the things they couldn't. She was actually surprised when she got an answer.

"I guess as absurd as it sounds I always wanted to ride one. I know it's sort of impossible. I mean look at me," she gestured to her wheelchair before continuing. "But it was always a dream of mine and no matter how distant, it was just something I couldn't let go off. Even though my brother told me to."

_We're safe now Nunnally. The Ashfords are going to look after us. We can start new lives as totally different people so there's no need to look back. I know it's cruel of me to ask you this but I think it would be better if we just forget the last two years. The only thing we can do now is to move on. So will you promise me that you'll never return to that way of life again?_

The words of her brother echoed through her mind.

"I think I can fix it." Nina's voice broke her thoughts. Nunnally realised that her friend was crouched over the cockpit of the horizontal frame.

"Huh?"

"Well I think I can get it to move. I've been examining the prints of the Ganymede and although that's a first generation Knightmare I think I see the problem here."

"Wha-...really?" Nunnally found herself in a state of shock. She knew Nina was a genius when it came to any gizmo. Lelouch had gone to her once or twice about problems concerning some of his products. This had of course blown part of his cover but Nina was already half in on that secret. She still only knew that the guy had a high position in the company but asked no questions. But Nunnally had never thought that the fifteen year olds brilliance would spread to Knightmares.

"I don't really know, it's just a hunch. But of course it would take money and time..."

"We have a lot of time and I'm sure we can find things in some of the ghetto scrap yards."

Nina seemed horrified by the suggestion.

"I mean we'll figure something out." She corrected herself quickly before her friend decided to change her mind.

"Yeah."Disaster aborted. "Hey Nana can I ask you something."

Her tone suggested that it was not something Nunnally may have wanted to discuss.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes... well just once in while I... I sometimes get the feeling that well...um... you, you're not actually happy." She said meekly and then immediately regretted it. Nunnally froze. Then-

"What do you mean by that Nina?" The girl hesitated before replying.

"It's sometimes as if you're not happy with your life... I could be wrong, I probably am wrong so don't bother answering that. I'm sorry-"

"I came to Japan before it was known as Area eleven." Now it was Nina's to freeze.

"I was here during the war and I saw many things." Tears were collecting at the edge of her eyes.

Nunnally had been forced to see the world her brother had tried to prevent her from seeing. She had seen how her brother and Suzaku had struggled against the Assassins while she could do nothing.

"And I couldn't do a single thing."

How many innocents had she seen suffering and dying before her? She couldn't save anyone. She couldn't do anything but not cry for the sake of her brother.

"People were suffering all around me."

'Because of me!' she wanted to scream. Although her brother had told her that the invasion would have occurred in spite of their deaths she felt that she was to be blamed in some way.

"I couldn't help them."

And she couldn't blame her siblings for trying to avenge her and Lelouch.

"And that is why-"

After finding the Ashfords she saw the Japanese continue suffering. They still did.

"I don't think I deserve my life."

Tears were strolling down her face when Nina decided to hug her – something she had never considered doing for anyone else. She couldn't understand why Nunnally was upset over the Elevens but she just couldn't bear to see her upset over anything at all.

Nunnally hugged back. She had decided a long time ago that she had to do something about it. When she was younger, self preservation was the most important thing. But it no longer was. She had made up her mind to help the Japanese and the only way to do so was to take up arms again.

_...promise me that you'll never return to that way of life again..._

'I'm sorry onii-sama. I don't think I can keep that promise.' But she knew it would still be some time before she completely broke it.

A/N

I'm not really intending for this story to be very dark or angsty. Truth is I had an idea that was so inconceivable I thought it might actually work. I shouldn't say much but I want it to work without making the characters OOC (which will almost definitely happen). so please let me know if the characters do indeed become too OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashford Academy – 2017**

"Yes please make sure the package is delivered to the base as soon as possible. I don't want any delays."

With a quick thanks Lelouch hung up and went to rejoin his friends.

"Looks like someone's quite busy these days." The voice could have only belonged to one person.

"Unfortunately Milly, my job does take up a lot of time." Lelouch shot back.

"Well at least he's doing something a lot more responsible than gambling right? Speaking of gambling, I hope you didn't forget that we have a game with that duke today."

"Of course not-" Any further attempt to reply was cut off by a roll of papers to his head.

"What's the point of getting a job as a sales person if you just squander your money away gambling!" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Aw come on Shirley. How can Lelouch 'squander' his money when he never loses?" Rivalz asked sincerely.

"THAT'S not the point! The POINT is that he's UNDERAGE and could get into TROUBLE!" she said half screaming. Lelouch had to wonder and not for the first time how exactly she could shout one word and seem totally composed for the next.

"Well does anyone know where Nunnally is?" Milly asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Right here." The voice came from the doorway that immediately had everyone's attention. The speaker entered followed by a bespectacled girl. "Did you need me for anything Madam President?"

Before Milly could reply, Lelouch had already crossed the room and taken his sister's hand. This was something he always did and an action that the rest of the student council had stopped questioning and come to accept. They couldn't actually hope to expect a direct answer from Lelouch of all people.

Nunnally took her brother's hand in both of hers. The gesture meant much more to the siblings than anyone in the room could have imagined.

Although Nunnally could see now, there was once a time that they used hand contact as a means of saying 'I'm here'. During the times when death loomed over them, it was her brother's or Suzaku's hand in hers that gave her great comfort.

Now it brought a different type of comfort. It acted as a reality check, to prove to the siblings that the other was really there which meant that everything was all right. It was these small gestures that allowed them to accept their past, bask in the peace of the present and look forward to the future.

"How was school Nunnally?" his voice rang ringing through the sudden silence.

"Great as always." She chirped not letting go of her brother's hand. "I heard you had another gambling match today."

"Uh…well yeah." Lelouch replied, not very comfortable with the topic.

"Have fun."

Lelouch realised that it couldn't be helped. He had at first tried to keep such things from Nunnally but she had found out. She hadn't been upset in any way though and had actually encouraged him. He thought it was because she was happy he had found a 'normal' hobby.

Similarly, he was pleased that her interaction with Nina had allowed her to live as normally as she could. He had been worried that she wouldn't be able to adopt an average life after the horrors of the ghettoes but she had proven him wrong. Either that or she was as good as Lelouch when it came to acting - something which Lelouch doubted.

"I'll be back for dinner." He promised. "How's your science project coming along by the way?"

His genuine curiosity was met with unconcealed enthusiasm. "Great! We're actually almost done! We just have a few things to finish up."

"Does that mean I can actually see it sometime soon?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah I want to see it too! Maybe we could all skip maths and go to your lab tomorrow!" An opportunity to skip school seemed to hype Rivalz quite a bit. Then again it didn't take much for him to enter his over enthusiastic persona.

"Rivalz! We can't skip school. We have to set an example for other students as members of the student council." Shirley chided.

Milly took the opportunity to cut in. "Well I think it'll be fun to go. Besides won't you be able to spend more time with a certain someone?"

"MADAM PRESIDENT! That's not...I am not...aren't you the president? You shouldn't be encouraging such things." Shirley stuttered out in an attempt to save herself from embarrassment.

Before those present in the room could figure out who Milly was referring to, Nina decided to speak up for the first time. "It's actually a surprise. We will definitely show it to you once it's done."

The others seemed visibly upset by this.

"We're planning to submit it for the Nebula competition so we don't want too many people to see it." Nunnally said in an attempt to deter their interest once again.

"How come? Are you afraid we'll steal your idea?" Lelouch asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"Of course." Nunnally said it so nonchalantly that Lelouch started spluttering. It was only when she smiled that he realised she was teasing him. This caused the room to erupt with laughter.

"I'll be off then." He said quietly to her with a peck on her cheek.

"Come back safely." She said in return. The exact same phrase she had told him for the last seven years whenever he left. But now instead of going off to fight Assassins, he was having a battle on a board.

"I will." He promised as usual before they finally let each other's hands go.

Grabbing Rivalz, he made his way to the door while simultaneously blocking out Shirley's yelling.

"I can't believe all of you actually encourage him." She said sighing only to be met with a mischievous smirk.

"Well if I don't let Lelouch get away with these things now, how will I ever blackmail him to dress up for the next festival?" That was all Milly said but it left everyone else wondering what exactly the next festival was.

It was then that Nunnally decided to say good bye as well. "Nina and I should go. We're actually struggling to meet the submission deadline."

Saying that they took their leave.

"Well I guess that means more work for the two of us." Milly said cheerily. Shirley just sighed once again.

**Somewhere in the Britannian settlement**

"I don't understand why Shirley always gets upset over you gambling. I mean you always win and it's YOUR hard earned money." complained Rivalz.

"It's probably because I'm gambling my hard earned money which makes her upset." He replied while occupied with a book.

Finding the time to gamble had become harder with the increase in Ringo's popularity. He was forced to make the company more self-sufficient in order to balance his personal and work life. His personal life meant spending time with Nunnally of course. School was just something extra.

With the new reforms within the company, he had also found it possible to gamble at least once a week. Although he had a personal chauffer to drive him between school and the Ringo headquarters, he, for some unknown reason, preferred Rivalz's company when gambling.

Of course Rivalz and everyone else at school – except Nunnally, Milly and Nina to some extent – thought he was a simple sales person. He just pretended to be very embarrassed about the job which was why no one tried to visit the imaginary store he worked in. Although if they tried to, Lelouch knew he could easily have something done about it.

For now he was just glad that his hard work and patience was paying off. After a lot of forged documents, he was finally able to get his hands on some Knightmares which were currently being delivered to one of his three underground bases. The problem wasn't getting the Knightmares but rather covering his tracks.

Thanks to his effort, it would impossible to trace them. They had first been bought by Duke Chainsworth for his personal protection. Then later sold to an Earl by the name of Richard Bernardson. A transaction had been made between the accounts but the Knightmares were never passed into the Earl's hands. Instead they were shipped to Area Eleven for deployment under Commander Alberto and were now being transported to a secret military base in the middle of the Britannian settlement, aka one of Lelouch's underground bases. It also helped that the three aforementioned people didn't actually exist.

The bases were under the names of three different people who once again did not exist. The first one, under an office building slightly away from the central business district was a safe house for himself and Nunnally in the case of an emergency.

The second one, in the heart of the settlement and placed conveniently near the government headquarters, was for - what Lelouch called - information gathering. To anyone else it would have been hacking into the government's database to keep a tab on things such as the latest army massacres and defence formations used around the government building and other important bases.

The third and newest one which was situated at the edge of the settlement was for his army. It would take time but Lelouch would soon have enough Knightmares to take action against Britannia. He was counting on the Japanese for pilots. It would take a few more years and he hoped that they wouldn't lose their vigour by that time. Already there were much less terrorist attacks as compared to seven years ago. He couldn't possibly obliterate Britannia with empty Knightmares.

As the scooter left the highway and sped on, Lelouch caught sight of a few limousines. There had been a time when he would have scoffed at the thought of nobility but that was before her realised that he was as hypocritical as them.

The time they had spent in the ghettoes being hunted had definitely changed Nunnally. It was very obvious. He did not want her to dedicate her life to revenge. He could not let her stain her hands again. That was why he had asked her to let go of her hatred and her past.

She had done so. She did not hold anything against their so called siblings nor did she mock the Britannian ideals. Not like he did. He had not been able to take his own words. He had been unable to let go.

**Somewhere in the Britannian Settlement**

Nunnally sighed as she looked at the list of things she had to get. She had gotten everything except the size twelve bolts. This was the first time she and Nina had split up while getting their materials and she didn't like the fact that it was taking her so long. It made her feel useless once again.

However she was surprised that Nina was actually fine with going to the Japanese scrap metal shop by herself. Nunnally hoped that the xenophobic girl was finally comfortable with the Japanese. However she also knew that the looming submission date for the Nebula competition may have been a reason for Nina's drastic action.

The wheelchair friendly Knightmare was bound to be a breakthrough in the technological world. Nina had at first started working on it because she was intrigued by the idea that a girl of her age was able to actually get her hands on a real Knightmare. Nunnally had just been helping along. Neither of them had actually thought it was possible to reach where they were now.

The idea of allowing a disabled person such as Nunnally pilot the machine was Nina's idea. Since the cockpit had been ejected out most of the functions controlled by the feet were also disabled. There was also a lot of room for toying with the positions of the original handles and buttons. The idea had obviously excited Nunnally quite a bit.

To the two girls, the Knightmare had been a toy for their entertainment. To everyone else it was wheelchair friendly vehicle. That was until last year when they happened to chance upon the results of the Nebula competition.

The competition recognised inventions that had contributed greatly to Britannia's war efforts. Last year the inventor of the Sutherlands had won the prize as well as worldwide recognition. The decision to enter the next one was made without hesitation.

The Knightmare would be submitted under Nina's name. The girl had just been able refrain herself from asking why Nunnally did not want any recognition for the creation she had so obviously contributed to.

Nunnally couldn't afford to be recognised. She was just glad that Nina would get the credit she deserved if they won. And Nunnally hoped, although it was pretty far away, that if they started producing such Knightmares she would finally be able to something.

There was also a plus point in participating in the competition. Both girls had known from the start that keeping a Knightmare was more or less illegal unless they had the proper license to do so – which they didn't have. However after looking through past contenders of the Nebula contest, they realised that many competitors also didn't have a license to keep a Knightmare, much less experiment on one. However they were pardoned because their actions had been – as quoted from the website – "on behalf of contributing to the greatness of Britannia". Problem solved.

She finally found the bolt section and picked up the size twelve bolts which were conveniently placed near her eye level. She realised happily that she would reach the lab before Nina. The 'lab', as the student council members had started calling it, was actually the same shed the Knightmare had been stored in for the last few years. She made her way to the cashier with a small smile playing on her lips.

A/N

The action's going to come in the next chapter. This one was more of a link from their past to the next chapter. Also certain elements of their past (like Suzaku and forging their deaths) will be addressed in later chapters (not necessarily anytime soon) so please don't think I'm leaving plot holes (cause I'm really trying not to). Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Checkmate."  
Lelouch moved his final piece while trying his best to conceal his smirk. The noble simply stuttered and stared wide-eyed at the board.

_A few minutes later…_

"Amazing! You finished that in eight minutes thirty-six seconds. That's a new record." Rivalz unconcealed enthusiasm hit him like a stone brick. "I love these nobles. They always pay up because of their pride."

The joyful atmosphere was quite suddenly interrupted by a nearby screen which Clovis de Britannia appeared on. This simply caused Lelouch's eyes to narrow.

**Somewhere in the Ghettoes**

The walk was shorter than she would have liked. If anyone had told her a few years ago that she would be walking up alone to a junkyard surrounded by numbers in order to get parts for a knightmare that she was building, Nina Einstein wouldn't have spoken to that person ever again. She may also have tried to obliterate said person with a death ray in her imagination. Unfortunately, that was exactly what she was doing right now.

She took a deep breath and tried to remind herself why she was doing this for the hundredth time. It was about the deadline to the Nebula competition. Right. The one she thought they had absolutely no chance of winning.

She took another deep breath. She didn't have the heart to tell Nunnally that a Knightmare operated by a wheelchair bound person was probably the last thing the military wanted. On top of that they were using the frame of a second generation Knightmare and trying to operate it using a third generation Knightmare's blue prints. The thought of winning was absurd. But she had realised some time back that she did not in any way regret the time she spent on the Knightmare.

It had given her a lot of insight into the mechanics of these faceless beasts. She had been able to sketch out a few weapon and defence features in her mind that she wanted to add to the machine if they had time. Nina knew that they were in no way exceptional and the military knightmares probably had features that equalled to or tremendously outweighed her rough designs.

The only reason she had wanted to enter the competition was for recognition. There were other merit prizes given out and a seventeen year old who understood the detailed functions of a Knightmare would no doubt be highly regarded. Even more so when they realised that she had been able to bring the speed of a second generation frame up to the speed of the latest sixth generation frames. Her successful rewiring of the cockpit to allow all movements to be hand monitored would be the icing on top of the cake.

However, recognition was something Nunnally did not want. Nina did not question her though her curiosity was gnawing her from the inside. Although she was the brains behind the entire project, Nunnally had done a lot of invaluable work. Other than helping to maintain the Knightmare by frequently oiling and cleaning it, she had also been a great help in assembling the parts that needed a lot of attention to detail. Nina with her spectacles had limited eye power, and although Nunnally may not have fully understood how certain functions came about, she was a willing helper.

Most of their money also came from Lelouch. Nunnally did not want her brother to suspect her of anything, which was why she never asked him for much. Nina knew that Lelouch was rich but raising his suspicions would mean alerting the alarm on top of the overprotective brother's head. Said alarm would also have been triggered if he found out that his precious sister had been making frequent trips to the ghetto.

For now, Nina walked into the scrap metal store trying to look as small as possible. She was wearing her usual scarf around her lower facial features and her trusty hat. It was the first time she had come alone to the... well most people would call it a shop.

The first time she and Nunnally had come here she had mistaken it for an indoor junkyard. There were piles of car parts, old kitchen appliances and other pieces of junk all around. Sometimes they were lucky to find pieces of Knightmare frames. Nothing had changed within the last two years. Not even the owner who always seemed more like a pile of ragged clothing rather than an actual person. She half-heartedly peered around for him hoping to keep any interactions to a minimum.

"Hey missy. Where's your friend today?" A gruff voice came from behind her.

The ear-splitting shriek that was released after that would forever be etched in that man's memory.

**Subway under the Shinjuku Ghetto**

It seemed to his relief that the truck had finally stopped. Whatever could have possessed him to climb up the ladder at the back of the truck to see whether the driver was okay? Moreover, it was just his luck that it was a terrorist truck. Sometimes he felt as if the entire universe was conspiring against him.

'If I can just get to the surface, then-' – that was the last thought he had before a flying spinning kick was aimed at his face, throwing him back.

"A Britannian!" he realised with horror. It was actually quite miraculous that his skull had not been fractures from the force of the kick.

Any attempt to get up became futile when his attacker grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't kill anymore!"

"I'm not-"

"Poison gas!"

This was the second time the soldier had cut him off and Lelouch became rather irritated. He tried to kick the guy… and totally missed. The soldier had jumped back the moment he saw Lelouch's foot move. Therefore, Lelouch thought it was the best time to make his point… in a terrorist's truck facing a Britannian soldier.

"Don't play dumb! I'm telling you…!" he yelled half gasping while trying to get up. Then with the most intimidating pose he could muster after stretching his leg too much from a missed kick, "Britannia made that poison gas, didn't it? You don't want any more deaths? Then destroy the Britannian Empire."

Rather than shooting him like an actual Britannian soldier would have done, the soldier stared at him in shock.

"You?" He took off his helmet. "Lelouch? It's me; Suzaku."

He gasped in shock as he studied the face he had not seen in five years.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"And you…" He paused mid sentence, hesitating a bit before daring himself to go on. "I knew you'd choose this path but at this age…?"

"What?" To say Lelouch was confused was an understatement.

"You have to run. I called backup and they'll be here soon!" the sudden change in Suzaku's tone reminded Lelouch what exactly his situation was. However, before the boys could do anything, the gas capsule suddenly opened.

From Lelouch's position on the ground after being pushed down by Suzaku, he could clearly see a green haired girl. Not poison gas. The two wasted no time in unstrapping the girl from her straight jacket.

"Damn monkey! Even a genuine Britannian is not allowed to touch that!" the booming voice echoed throughout the subway tunnel causing the teens to flinch. Suzaku immediately ran up to his superior to try to explain the situation.

"You have no right to question us!" The response was as impassive as expected. "But I recognise your valour and will give you another chance."

Suzaku did not allow himself to feel relief. He had an idea of what was going to happen and his suspicions were confirmed the moment the man held out a gun.

"Private Kururugi, use this to kill the terrorist."

There were nine men including the commander. Even with a gun in his hand, it would be impossible for him to win such a battle. He needed a plan. He needed more time to think.

"He's not a terrorist. He's just a civilian caught up in all of this."

This was absurd. It was always Lelouch who thought of a plan.

"How dare you! This is an order! You swore allegiance to Britannia."

If he could just turn around, he knew Lelouch would have something up his sleeve.

"That's true…" he could hear Lelouch audibly gasp behind him. "But I will not. I will not kill a civilian. I will not shoot him."He found this the perfect time to face Lelouch. Suzaku hoped that Lelouch had gotten the message. He honestly did not know how much longer he could stall for.

"Then die." He felt a sharp pain in his lower back the moment the words were muttered.

He was vaguely aware of Lelouch shouting his name. However, he was more aware that he had not been able to keep his promise. Voices swirled around his head before they were drowned out by the sound of an explosion. It seemed so near yet the source of the blast seemed further and further away with every passing moment. Finally, he could hear nothing at all.

**Unknown area at the edge of the ghettoes**

The ride to the shed had been getting smoother and smoother as the tracks of her wheelchair became more permanent on the ground with the passing months. She had learnt a long time back that a motorised wheelchair was not exactly welcome in these parts. This had made her paranoid friend immediately offer to push her to and fro. Nothing Nunnally said could change her mind.

Now, however, she was forced to used the motor due to the absence of her pusher. After all, her arms would not last a minute if she tried using the handgrips on the wheels to push herself.

She hoped she could make it to the shed without attracting any attention. It had been some time since she had been down this path alone and the streets had become slightly busier. This meant that she expected to come across at least six or seven people before reaching her destination.

When she turned the corner however, it was pure pandemonium. People were running across the street and were pushing each other without any thought in order to fit themselves into the narrow alleyways leading away… away from the Shinjuku Ghetto. And Nunnally soon realised why. They were running for their lives.

The sound of gunfire that belonging distinctly to Knightmares could be heard over the chaos.

'They're purging the ghettoes!' the thought itself was not believable but she honestly did not know. After all, when she was younger the ghettoes they were in were attacked no less than six times. Such things had ceased happening as time went by but the turmoil now painted another picture.

As she debated about turning back for the day, a familiar sight caught her eyes. Two boys were carrying the body of a young girl between them. The girl had multiple bullet wounds and did not seem to be alive, yet the boys persisted – just as she had imagined her brother and Suzaku do with her a countless number of times.

The girl was not the only wounded person. Hundreds more came stumbling out from the streets on her right, desperately trying to make their way to the constricted paths on her left. Some had bullet wounds, most exhibited bloodstains and all had the same look of despair on their faces.

Nunnally could not just sit there anymore. She pulled her hat down tightly over her face and braced herself for the rough ride ahead.

**Somewhere in the ghettoes**

Romu Takada was just recovering from having his eardrums burst when he heard the gunshots. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Britannian girl who was the cause of his original troubles.

Said girl and her wheelchair bound friend had first walked into his store less than two years ago. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were of Brit blood. He would have been an idiot to ask them what the hell they were doing in his shop. This was because they had soon after become regular customers and thus a regular source of income.

The disabled girl did all the talking while the other one always hung back as far away from him as possible sometimes instructing the cripple on which parts and sizes to get. He didn't bother trying to know their names. He simply called the sweet one 'Miss' and the other one… well, 'The Other One'.

Today of all days The Other One had come to his shop alone and just when the Brits had decided to kill more of them. He stomped out the end of his cigarette on a nearby car part. The peaceful Brits were not the cause of the Japanese troubles. There was no reason to make enemies out of them.

"You should get your ass outta here before those machines come. If ya go through the alley there an' take a left at the crossing, the settlement will be straight ahead." He said complete with hand gestures.

When what the man was trying to say finally made sense in Nina's head, she could not believe that he was trying to help her. The thought that it was a trap crossed her mind though she could think of no reason why he would want to… It was then that Nina Einstein realised that the Eleven had every reason to want to kill her.

She stared back at the man who had started closing the shop. The gunshots were coming from the direction of the Shinjuku Ghetto. Nunnally was in that direction.

**Unknown area at the edge of the ghettoes**

Nunnally went into the shed without bothering to bolt the door. She had finally made it and she was tired but she knew she had a long day ahead of her.

She stared at the contraption in front of her. It was horizontal as always. The most they had done was test the limbs by lifting them up into the air. They had never made the Knightmare stand up due to the height constraints of the shed.

The left hand was incomplete and according to Nina was not connected to the controls as it was still under reconstruction. There were also no firearms but the main problem was the cockpit.

They had to build it from scratch and there were no ejection means. This meant that there was no way she could escape if she was defeated.

She realised that her fists were clenched tightly. She could get herself into the cockpit, getting herself out would be the problem she'd leave for later. But the question was whether she was prepared to sacrifice everything for this. It was not only her; she would put her brother in danger as well. If she could put an end to the cause of the fighting…

A distant scream made up her mind. By the time Nina reached the shed – or what remained of it – the only thing she could find was a wheelchair.

**A/N**

I started waching the code geass anime again just to get my facts and dialogues right. I hope anyone doesn't mind if I skip over the parts which I'm planning to keep the same (unless they're super important). And just a question - Should I make the chapters longer or is the current length ok? Please let me know and don't forget to review!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_He was almost there. He could see the structure right ahead. His heart lurched, protesting against speed he was going at. He was told that the two Britannians had gone back to their country but he did not want to believe it. Had they really left without saying goodbye?_

_His father would know. He had seen his father's car enter the compound earlier in the morning. At least he would tell the truth. But the sight that met his eyes the moment he pushed the traditional Japanese sliding door was one that would forever haunt his nightmares._

_Lelouch was pleading at his father's feet with tears strolling down his cheeks._

"_Please I'm begging you!" He was kneeling in the customary Japanese way with his head hung low and his hands clenched on the ground in front of him. "Just take me! Please spare Nunnally! Just spare my sister..." he half choked out through his sobs._

_It was then that a few occupants of the room noticed the unwelcome guest. Heads turned and soon everyone focused on the ten-year-old boy who looked on mortified at the scene. Lelouch faced him with puffy eyes and behind him was Nunnally, slightly confused but sobbing through her closed eyes._

"_Botchan! You should not be here. Let me escort you to next lesson." A servant said hurriedly. Suzaku completely ignored him._

"_What's going on? I was told Lelouch and Nunnally went back to Britannia." He asked as if he were in a daze. When no one replied, he decided to switch his tone._

"_Otousama answer me! What are you going to do to them?" His abrupt rudeness shocked the occupants of the room._

"_Suzaku, you are but a child. Therefore, it is necessary for you to respect your elders. Do you not have lessons as Kuroba san said?" His father's voice was restrained but did not mask his irritation._

"_And how exactly am I supposed to learn Kendo when my teacher happens to be assisting you." His voice dripped with venom and the maturity of the statement surprised everyone including himself. If Tohdoh felt uncomfortable about being mentioned, he did not show it._

"_SUZAKU!" Kururugi Genbu rarely got mad and when he did, he was not a person to be trifled with. "This is no child's game! Get out-"_

"_NO!" He took a few steps forward, despite the gasps, and positioned himself in front of the figure hugging the ground. "I don't know what you want to do but you're not going to hurt them!"_

_His father seemed like he was going to explode but Suzaku did not back down. It was then that his sensei decided to speak._

"_Britannia has just declared war on us. The political hostages existed for this reason. They must understand this and so do you."_

"_You're going to kill them?" His eyes widened with the realisation but he was able to compose himself, barely._

"_How can you do that!" He said addressing his sensei. "After all those chess and shogi matches you played with him! Is this really how merciless you are?"_

_Tohdoh did not flinch but continued staring straight ahead. Nunnally's sobbing could still be heard. Suzaku turned to look at her when he felt something cold against his cheek. His eyes moved first, followed by his head so that he came face to face with a gun._

"_If you do not get out of here in the next three seconds, I will kill them in front of you." Suzaku found himself staring up at two eyes that looked very cold and unfamiliar. He had seen them a thousand times before, they would pass over him as if he were not worth the time, as if her were nothing. But now they saw him, they acknowledged him... as an obstacle._

"_Three." Suzaku clenched his fists. He was not going to let this happen. He needed to explain to everyone that killing was not the answer._

"_Two." His father's voice rose threateningly. Suzaku stared back at him with tears collecting at the edge of his eyes. The man would never listen to a child._

"_ONE!" _

_Kururugi Genbu roared. He directed the weapon at Lelouch the same time Suzaku jumped on his arm. There were collective gasps. Tohdoh tried to intervene but the father and son had become immerged in a violent struggle in which only the other existed._

_They danced around the room, snapping, growling and yelling various incoherent things. And just when they looked like they were coming apart a single shot echoed throughout the still morning air._

**Outside Prince Clovis's Mobile Base – Area Eleven – 2017**

Suzaku tried to move his arm. There was a throbbing pain in his lower back. Then he remembered he had been shot. With a gun. The same weapon he had used to kill his father.

The dream had been too vivid for his liking. The look on Lelouch and Nunnally's face when he entered the room was one thought he had forgotten a long time ago. He never wanted to see that look again. That was why, on that very day, he had promised – no sworn – to protect them with his life.

He had left them because of that but he had met Lelouch just some time back. In the old subway…with the army?

It was all coming back to him. He had to get up. But for some reason his eyes were too heavy.

"Too bad!"

What?

His eyes snapped open. A smiling face with a purple mop on it greeted him. It was dressed in white.

Was he in heaven?

"You were _so_ close to those pearly gates, Private First Class Kururugi!"

Was he in hell then?

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Nunnally sped through the empty streets. Other than the Glasgow she had attacked from the back and nicked her gun from, she had come across no other enemies. However, that was probably because the Knightmare did not have an IFF. Truthfully, it did not have much else. Other than the basic velocity and altitude visuals, there were no other details such as target lock-on features for her newly acquired gun or even a simple map of the area. Her fact sphere also did not provide much use.

She took a deep breath. She was already here and there was no turning back. There was also no way she could take out the entire army.

She fidgeted a bit with the gear wondering whether she should go at a faster speed or not. The only way she could do anything was if she took care of the source of the problem. She pushed up the control by two knocks. That meant one person – Clovis.

She swiftly went her way without meeting any opposition. It was almost as if all the Knightmares had gone elsewhere. Was the battle over? The bodies littering the road she turned into said otherwise.

A slight movement on her right caught her attention. She turned her frame and pursued it causing her to come face to face with two Sutherlands. They immediately labelled her a hostile.

She moved without hesitation to her right to avoid the bullets and fired three consecutive shots at the factsphere of the machine closest to her. They were right on mark forcing the pilot to eject. She was caught off guard when the second frame shot something resembling a claw at her.

Nunnally swerved and let go of the gun, allowing her to catch the cord of the claw. She wished she had one of those things but settled for simply jerking it hard and pulling the opposing frame towards her.

This caused the Knightmare's rifle, which was aimed at her, to jolt suddenly and the bullets to miss her frame by miles. Upon being pulled closer, Nunnally simply clutched the frame's head and squeezed. The pilot was forced to eject.

Nunnally sighed in relief, a sense of accomplishment overwhelming her. Then she realised she was heading straight for a wall with the Stuherland still in her only working hand. She grabbed desperately for the brake and pulled it all the way down. She barely made it then sighed once more.

The accelerator and brake pedals, which were usually at a pilot's feet, were now positioned on her left. She had to manually control the speed. Luckily, since she could not operate her frame's left hand she was free to control the speed. She just had to remember to do so.

For now, she had to keep moving. There was no doubt that she had been reported to the base. Other frames were sure to be on their way. So basically, whichever way they came from, was the direction of the base. She picked up the Sutherland's gun and went on her way.

Her arms were aching but she strove on.

**Prince Clovis's Mobile Base**

Lelouch could not help smirking under his helmet. Other than the white Knightmare's intervention, everything had gone according to plan. Clovis had lost all his mobile troops. Even the five stationed around the base had just been sent off leaving the base defenceless except for a few tanks.

It did not really matter to Lelouch though. He could just use his newly acquired power to get through to Clovis. So far, he had not met any resistance. He was starting to wonder if it was Clovis's incompetency or his stupidity.

"Stop there! Your ID." The soldier stated rather than asked. "This is Prince Clovis's personal transport."

"At last some resistance." He commented taking off his helmet. "Barely guarded but that suits my plan better."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Nunnally ducked in order to avoid a shower of bullets almost causing the contraption she was riding to fall forward. Almost but not quite. She turned a corner with the momentum.

She was getting rather frustrated. She had seen the mobile base a few blocks back but had been forced to detour due to the sudden appearance of five more frames. Not to mention the number of tanks she saw guarding the base.

She had already cut down two Knightmares and the remaining three were trailing her just as she planned. If she could finish them off and go to the base…it would be risky due to the tanks. No matter how fast she was going, one of them was bound to hit her.

The road ahead was clear so she turned around and went into full reverse. A few moments later a Knightmare turned the corner and was immediately shot down by her.

She could not help the smile that played along her lips. By running she could single out her enemies as not all them would have the same skill in piloting a knightmare.

As she turned to face the direction she was headed for, she caught sight of the base once more through the buildings. It was a side view but it alerted her to on important detail. There was no protection behind the base. She just had to make her way there and maybe get rid of two remaining knightmares while doing so.

All of a sudden, from one of the many alleyways a Knightmare leaped out. It caught her by surprise but she was still able to avoid both the claws shot at her. She swerved to punch the frame before it recovered its claws but was had to veer off her course when the other Knightmare attempted to crush her.

The second frame shot another claw at her and she decided to repeat her previous trick. Rather than letting go of her gun, she holstered it and tugged at the cable forcing the knightmare forward. Nunnally was just about to take her gun and shoot at the knightmare's factsphere when she saw the first Knightmare approaching from her right. She realised that attacking one meant leaving herself open to the other. She could have taken on both if her frame's left hand was working.

It was a split second decision and probably the silliest she could have thought of but she shot the second frame's right through the factsphere. Then she turned her frame in the anticlockwise direction. The speed and momentum allowed the Knightmares left arm to lift off and hit her opponent squarely in the face. As her right hand came around, she shot the frame until it could no longer move.

She gasped for air when she realised she had not been breathing. It was disconcerting to think that she had let her guard down and almost been killed. It had cost her three bullets through her frame's chest. She did not know how it would affect her performance but for now, she could still move.

**Mobile Base**

"All units, pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area Eleven! All units, pull back! Stop the destruction of our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia! Pull back immediately! I will permit no further combat!"

The lights switched off as Lelouch turned off the speakers.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Well done."

"What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?" Clovis asked this nonchalantly.

Lelouch knew it was all an act. His older brother was most definitely terrified inside which was perfect for the occasion. After all, he relished the opportunity to play with him before killing his first prey. Gone were the days when he was the one who was hunted.

"That brings back memories." And now for the moment of truth.

He quivered as he reached for his helmet. In his mind he was already imagining the various ways Clovis would react to his miraculous appearance. Each one gave him pure ecstasy. And as he lifted his helmet sunlight poured in from the ceiling to make his action all the more dramatic.

What?

Clovis was also looking at the sudden hole in the ceiling as Lelouch pulled his helmet back on. He cursed the weak Britannian metal for falling apart and ruining the moment. How was he going to intimidate Clovis with his phenomenal return from the dead when he no longer had a dark room to dramatically pull off his helmet in?

And now the ceiling was caving in even more. Or perhaps, Lelouch realised on further inspection, something was pulling it apart. Whatever it was, Clovis could see it and he was terrified. Lelouch decided to take a few steps back and blend in with the walls. He did not have much time but he also could not risk staying in the open with an unknown enemy.

Could the military have realised that something was off with the announcement? He had ordered those outside not to let anyone disturb him. Was that why they were coming through the ceiling? He realised he should try to get out as quickly as possible. However one problem remained – Clovis.

Lelouch did not want to just kill him. He loved the idea but the main reason he came here was to get answers about his mother's death and the Assassins. Killing him would be counter-productive. So if Clovis could stop trembling in his chair and just look at him for a single moment –

From the widening hole, a Knightmare's hand suddenly came out and grabbed Clovis. Then it disappeared leaving an agape Lelouch.

**A/N**

Wow this chapter was hard to write. I apologise for the delay and would really like to thank everyone for their reviews especially MisterSP for correcting my mistakes.

It has been raining every single evening here and my two dogs are currently glaring at me for typing this instead of taking them for their daily walk. Seriously, they're just sitting on either side of me and glaring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Under Ashford Academy**

She had finally been able to put the frame in a horizontal position. Each movement produced a tremendous amount of noise that echoed throughout the sinister tunnel. As she dragged herself out of the cockpit, she could hear a low moan.

Nunnally looked over at her half brother that had fallen unconscious during the ride. He was firmly held within the frame's working hand but he was the least of her priorities right now. She tried to elbow her way towards the lift but gave up less than ten seconds later.

"If I just lay here would I die like this?" she asked no one in particular. She knew the answer was no. Her brother would no doubt organise a countrywide search party and ultimately find her – with Clovis and a knightmare frame in tow.

She clenched her fist as tears rolled across her face. How could she have been so stupid? Just a few hours ago, she thought she could change the world. And now she was as helpless as before. Lelouch and her would definitely be found out and only death awaited them down that path.

"Nunnally?"

She froze. It was a familiar voice and it was walking towards her.

"Nina?" she could not believe the name her lips were mouthing. "How did you –"

She was unable to say anymore as her friend had run towards her. She found herself being lifted into an upright position which brought her face to face with a bespectacled young girl. Nina then proceeded to hug the air out of her lungs while sniffing.

"I thought something had happened to you. With the KMF missing and only your wheelchair there – …I…I didn't know what to think."

Nina's voice was as soft as always but it was effective in bringing forth a great deal of emotion.

"Sorry Nina I…I…" What was she supposed to tell her? That she had used the project they had spent the last two years on to kidnap the viceroy of Area 11? She did not even have to think about doing so when she heard the gasp escape from her best friend's mouth.

"Nana… why is Prince Clovis here?" Nina proceeded to bring her gaze back to Nunnally. "I mean why… h-how… I mean what did you do?"

The volume of her voice noticeable decreased at the last part as if she were afraid to find out. In her entire life, Nina had never been so afraid. She had conversed with Elevens and gone through their filthy ghettoes but now in the presence of a Britannian prince she was trembling.

Nina knew Nunnally had piloted the frame simply by seeing the condition it was in now. Nunnally had always been sympathetic towards the Elevens, which was why Nina had rushed back to the settlement. She honestly did not know what to think because she had not wanted to make assumptions. Simply put – she did not want to know what happened.

However when the dot on the locating device appeared to be within Ashford, Nina could not just leave it be. There was no knightmare in the middle of the auditorium, which led her to look beneath it. And she had found Nunnally with a prince.

She could still run away now. She could go back to her dorm room and forget this incident ever happened. She could forget the last two years if she wanted to. It did not have to be like this at all. She had just had to get up, walk away, and never look back. Yet something had tugged at her mind and she had asked the question. So she decided to hear the answer before running from the cruel reality of what her life had become.

"Innocent people were being killed Nina and I just…I just…" she started sobbing once more. "I thought if I got rid of the Clo –clovis, everything would stop. I got to the base…"

Her hands went up to greet her eyes.

"There was an announcement… something about a ceasefire… I thought I should stop but I was already there and the tanks had noticed me…"

She let out a hiccup as the panic in her voice exponentially increased.

"I took Clovis so they wouldn't shoot me and I just came here… "

The last part was a lie. She had wanted to kill Clovis and she was going to do it despite the ceasefire order. There was no point to it after all the lives he had already taken. However she had found herself unable to pull the trigger when the moment had come.

It was a split-second decision, or perhaps the lack of one, that led her to run with her halfbrother in tow. She had come across a gigantic fissure in the middle of the district filled with the ruins of Sutherlands and had retreated through one of the many tunnels it had given way to.

"I'm sorry Nina. I'm really sorry about the frame… there's no way we can enter the competition now…"

Nina sat there in disbelief. Nunnally had wanted to kill the Viceroy. Why would she want to? For the Elevens? That did not make any sense to Nina…

"Nina…" the voice was hesitant.

"I – I'll get your chair."

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch trudged down the path that led to his temporary home – after all, it was impossible for the Ashfords to shelter him and Nunnally forever. He was late for his meal with his sister but could not bring himself to walk faster. His best friend, who he had not seen in five years, had just been killed in front of him.

He had not done anything. He was not able to. But when he was given the power – albeit a bizarre one – to do something, he had failed. Clovis had been grabbed by a Knightmare. Right in front of him. Yes the person he blamed for his best friend's death had been several metres away but he had wanted to question him instead about his mother's death.

His mother was dead and nothing would change that. His eyes widened when he realised that Suzaku was also dead. That meant that, with the same reasoning, killing Clovis would have been quite meaningless – the realisation was quite bitter.

He had sworn a long time ago to avenge his mother. To make the person responsible for taking the woman he had loved and admired regret his very existence. Yet with the Assassins he had realised it was more important to keep his beloved sister, who he had right now, alive. He would still avenge his mother – he would go to the end of the universe to do so – but perhaps other things should have taken priority.

If he had just shot Clovis before the KMF had grabbed him… now that he thought about it, the Knightmare did not fit in with the rest of the army. However, if it was a terrorist's frame there was no way it could have gotten so close to the base.

Before he knew it, he had reached his quarters in the student council clubhouse and found himself pushing the door open. He paused before rearranging his face and then went in. He could not let Nunnally see him like that.

"Lelouch-sama welcome home."

"Sayoko-san. Sorry for the delay, I hope Nunnally did not wait for me?" Truthfully Lelouch thought it was better if Nunnally did already go to bed. The maid however was quite surprised.

"Nunnally-sama has not returned yet. I thought she was with-"

"**WHAT!**"

Lelouch had now entered full panic mode that was why he had not realised that said sister had entered the room.

"Onii-sama did something happen?"

Lelouch turned to look at his sister and then proceeded to blink a few times. Then he faced her properly before finally sighing.

"No I was just worried about you. I thought something had happened."

Truthfully he thought that he might have messed up somewhere on his way to – almost – kill Clovis which had led to Nunnally's discovery and quite frankly, her death.

Then he realised that Nina was with her. He looked back at Nunnally. Her clothes were dishevelled with visible dirt stains and her hair was in a mess. Most of all she was not smiling. Lelouch started hyperventilating.

WHY WAS SHE NOT SMILING? Had she found out about what he did?

Impossible! He just met her a few seconds back.

What if he really had slipped up and the authorities were using Nunnally as bait for him?

That did not really explain her unkempt state…

But if they had tortured her…?

There were no visible physical wounds on her…

Or what if she had attempted suicide after realising what a failure he was as an older brother?

"Nunnally-sama, what happened?" Sayoko asked quite oblivious to Lelouch's state of mind.

"I fell."

Those two simple words made Lelouch realise that he was indeed a failure as a brother. How could he have not been there when she had fallen? It pained his heart and tortured his soul to even –

"Onii-sama? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course." He stopped his silent suffering in order to tend to his beloved sister. He had to make sure she was fine before he continued his self-torture.

"Where does it hurt? How did you fall? Did someone push you? What was that bas – I mean guy's name? What did he look –"

"Lelouch-sama, perhaps we should let Nunnally-sama speak." Sayoko stated politely.

"Ah… of course."

All eyes turned to Nunnally. She was unsure of what to say. She had no desire to lie to her brother. There was, however, no way she could tell him the truth. And what would Nina say. The bespectacled girl was still in a daze over all that had happened. What if she went to the authorities, or worse, told her brother?

"Nana-chan's wheel chair got caught in a gutter on our way back. She told me that she's not hurting anywhere."

It took all of Nunnally's strength to prevent her head from snapping up and looking at Nina.

"Oh. Thank you for accompanying her home then Nina. But, I have a feeling that something else happened." The panic in Lelouch's voice had substantially decreased but had not vanished.

Nunnally clasped her hands together and decided that they were a lot more interesting than her brother's face. She knew she had to answer so she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"The vehicle that we were working on… it was…" she gulped down more air. "It was –"

"– it was taken." Nina cut in with her voice almost reaching the frequency of ultra violet waves.

"What? Who took it?" Lelouch seemed a lot more composed now.

"The Britannian authorities. They said it was illegal even though we tried explaining everything…"

Lelouch stood there in disbelief. The project that the two girls had been working on for the last two years had been confiscated just like that. There was no way he was going to stand fo –

"I have to go. It's already so late and… and… goodbye." With that, Nina simply left for the dorms.

**Government Headquarters – Tokyo**

"General Bartley where again were you when His Highness was kidnapped from his own Mobile command centre?"

The addressed general stiffened at the sound of the cutting voice. Many other persons around the room flinched.

"And what authority do you have to question us Commander Jeremiah?" He answered with a question with the intent of keeping the remainder of his pride intact.

"Must we remind you that we had to forcibly drag all of you here with the aid of KMFs and that the building is surrounded by said machines?" Viletta Nu did not have a habit of speaking in the stead of her commanding officer but when she did; her remarks always hit the mark.

"I had left my post along with every other person on the command deck." He stiffly replied.

"And you don't remember why?" The margrave asked quite evidently outraged.

"Prince Clovis probably – I mean – His Highness did order us out."

"That's the first time I'm hearing this." His voice was cutting and venomous.

The general did not like the situation. Not only had he failed the person he had sworn to serve, he had also proven to be useless in preventing the purebloods from ceasing power.

"Regardless of the situation on the command deck, how did a KMF approach the base without anyone noticing it? Commander Regis, you were in charge of the situation outside."

"Yes sir." Jeremiah hid the smirk that threatened to appear at the thought of someone equal to him referring to him as 'sir'.

"So what happened?"

"The Knightmare came from the direction of the settlement which was in the opposite direction our tanks were facing. By the time it was spotted and the tanks turned around, it had already climbed onto the base. We could not shoot it because we were afraid that we would hit someone inside." The report was given in stoic voice of any common Britannian soldier.

"And what about the Sutherlands that were stationed with you?"

"They were ordered to launch when an irregular unit was reported nearby. The order was from Prince Clovis himself."

There was no way Jeremiah could argue with that.

"So what happened to those frames after they took care of the irregular?"

"The pilots of two of the frames were killed. One was trapped in his cockpit until rescued and the remaining two were forced to eject."

An eerie silence filled the room. Viletta broke the silence.

"Could the irregular have been the same one that kidnapped Prince Clovis?" The reply was short.

"We believe so."

"That is not a definite answer Commander Regis. How soon can this be confirmed?" Jeremiah was definitely not a man of patience when it came to the life of a member of the royal family.

"Video footage of the irregular was just submitted to the scientist studying the frame that attacked the base. We expect results in a matter of minutes."

"So the terrorist was not only responsible for kidnapping a prince, it could also be responsible for the defeat of FIVE OF OUR UNITS ALONG THE WAY?"

It was at that moment that a cheery scientist who was completely oblivious to the mood decided to prance into the room.

"Hey ho~. How's everything? And actually it was eight units."

Jeremiah had checked that every single person on the base had an alibi. It was exactly that which prevented him from arresting the man right there for treason. If only there was a law for not taking the kidnapping of a member of the royal family seriously. He could have arrested everyone in the room.

"I'm guessing that you are here with information that we can use." Jeremiah stated withholding – or at least trying to – his hatred for the man.

"Of course~~ why else would I waste my time coming here when I could be collecting data for my beloved Lancelot."

"Speaking of your toy, where exactly was it when the command base was attacked?" He was getting quite annoyed with the man's bluntness but refrained from saying anything. The man just happened to be an Earl.

"Well after it cleaned up the mess that you left behind, the Lancelot went to help with the release of the Elevens. By the time the prince's unfortunate kidnapping was reported, the perpetrator had vanished. Where were you when the one armed frame kidnapped the prince?"

Some of the other commanders recoiled at the informality of the scientist. Jeremiah was simply irritated that the man had the audacity to ask him such a question. He had been forced to eject because of the damn Elevens but his pride did not allow him to say so. Then he realised exactly what the man had said.

"Wait did you say the irregular had one arm?"

"Of course not. It had both arms."

"Then why did you just call it a one armed framed?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"Because according to the footage I have, only one of its arms was working."

"So it was injured during the fight?" The thought that it was some invincible beast had scared Jeremiah for a moment.

"Nope ~.Intel shows that the irregular's left arm was in no way damaged except for a dent on its hand. I believe that the arm was disengaged from before the fight. Maybe even on purpose."

There were gasps from various people around the room.

"Why would any Knightmare pilot intentionally disable their frame's arm before battle?" The question was posed by Commander Regis.

"I don't know." Lloyd had suddenly become very intrigued with a paperweight on the table before him. "Maybe to reveal how miserable the Britannian defense systems are or perhaps because the pilot wanted a challenge or something."

Jeremiah did not know whether he was frustrated at the Earl's antics or frustrated because what the scientist had said could actually be true. The brunt of his frustration was taken out on the pen he was holding.

"Earl Asplund, if you have nothing more to say, I suggest you leave before you are arrested for mocking the Holy Britannian Empire."

"How rude. This is not even my department but since you people wanted to hush it up I had to waste my precious time to investigate."

"We are grateful for your time," he had to spit the words out, "but unfortunately, we have a prince to find."

"That does not sound so hard. The military stopped using second generation frames ages ago so it should be quite easy to find it right?"

Everyone's mouth was wide open when Lloyd left humming a merry tune.

**Ashford Academy**

The walls of the corridor seemed quite cold as Lelouch walked to his first class. Nunnally had insisted on going to bed without eating and then had left for class before he had woken up. It was obvious that the confiscation of her project had shaken her quite a bit. He decided that he was going to be punctual for dinner even at the cost of his life.

"Ah Kallen, you're back!"

"I'm so glad you came. It's really been too long."

Lelouch froze as his gaze locked on a certain redhead. He immediately recognised her as the one who piloted the Glasgow in Shinjuku.

"I've been quite sick but now I'm feeling much better." Her meek voice greatly contrasted with the personality he had seen before.

"That's good to hear. By the way did anyone hear the really loud sound last night?"

"You heard it too. I thought it sounded a lot like someone yelling 'what'."

"A yell?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Yeah didn't you hear… oh I forgot you don't live in the dorms. It woke me up."

The girls continued their chatter leaving Lelouch to wonder if he really had been that loud.

**Later**

"The first responsibility of the royal family is to educate and train their children so that the next generation might be as great as the last. The second is…"

Nina shuffled her fingers as Lelouch droned on. Children of the emperor were considered sacred. Prince Clovis was a son of the emperor. And he was currently underneath Ashford.

Nina's fingers froze.

There was a prince under her school. He had been kidnapped by her best friend. He was also currently detained in the machine that she had helped create. None of it seemed possible to her. There was no way it was true.

She clutched her head in her hands and shook it quite intensely. She had seen him with her own eyes but it definitely could not be true.

The bell rang. Some of her classmates were giving her odd looks. She simply ran out.

**Under Ashford Academy**

Nunnally exited the lift after an anxious Nina. The bespectacled girl had been so jumpy that she had gotten the security code for the lift wrong thrice before finally entering it correctly.

There was a musky scent in the air, which put both girls on the edge.

The former princess did not like what they were going to do. Nina had seemed very calm the previous day as compared to when she burst into her class minutes ago. She had demanded that they release the prince.

Nunnally did not know what inspired the change but she knew her friend was making sense. They had left her halfbrother down here without any food or water and probably in a very uncomfortable position. She couldn't possibly think of keeping him as a prisoner but the alternative meant leaving him to die.

Her previous thoughts of killing Clovis had faded with the realisation that Nina would also be considered a murderer alongside herself. There was no way she was dragging the timid girl into this. The best course of action was therefore letting him go before he found out who they were or where exactly he was.

"I see my kidnappers have decided to grace me with their presence."

The voice was course but confidant. Its owner was leaning against the fingers of the Knightmare with his arms acting as a headrest. Across his chest was the frames thumb which was probably the only thing holding him there. The prince did not seem worried at the sound of their footsteps. This made Nunnally remember how good an actor Clovis was.

"We…we're going to release y-you." Nina's voice was shaking.

"I don't suppose this is a trick Miss Nina?" His turquoise eyes seemed to be piercing their very soul though Nunnally was confident that they were standing in the shadows.

"H-how…that's impossible…how did you…" the girl's voice soon became hysterical. "It wasn't me…I'm not involved in any of this…I didn't do it…IT WASN"T ME!"

"Nina calm down –" The younger girl's effort proved futile as the frantic girl slapped her hand away and she ran with the lift being the only thing occupying her mind.

"That didn't go too well did it?"

Nunnally's head snapped back towards Clovis. She wanted to go after Nina but she realised that confronting Clovis was more important.

"How did you know who she was?" She tried to make her voice as steady as possible. Did he know who she was as well?

"Do you mind coming out of the shadows? It's been seven years and I would like to see how you've grown, Nunnally."

**A/N**

wow that is officially the longest chapter I have ever written - which is not much compared to a lot of other great fics on this site. I don't really have anything else to say so please don't forget to review. Thanks.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! How was everyone? Just a warning – Clovis's reasons for coming to Area 11 are taken from the audio drama (0.884 – The Imperial Siblings). You can find all of them on YouTube. I personally recommend watching the picture drama for R2 Turn 25.01 – it expands on the aftermath of the series. You can also find Lelouch cross-dressing at least twice. So enjoy.

**Beneath Ashford Academy**

"Do you mind coming out of the shadows? It's been seven years and I would like to see how you've grown, Nunnally."

She could feel her heart thumping within her chest. Her hands despite being placed firmly on the wheelchair's handles, trembled. Could it be a trap? Was it just a lucky guess or had Clovis become delusional? He could not see her so there was no way he could have recognised her. Maybe from her voice? It was absurd just thinking about it.

This was why she grabbed the knob and put enough pressure on it for the wheelchair and herself to move into the light.

"Yes. It's been seven years and you have changed so much Clovis-nii."

Nunnally took a deep breath. There was no way around it now. She would have to kill Clovis even though she had just decided not to. But if it was for Lelouch…

Such thoughts could wait. There was something more important before her.

"It is you who has surprised me Nunnally. Piloting a Knightmare and kidnapping me? It seems you have taken after Lelouch." He stated in his airy voice. Nunnally could not stand it.

"If you knew Lelouch as he is now, you would never be able to even think those words."

"So that means Lelouch is alive then." It was not a question but simply a statement – one that made Nunnally clench her fists. She had fallen into his trap and now her brother was in danger. Clovis had to go.

"You're not going to be alive for much longer though." She did not regret a single word. If it were necessary, she would do it.

"Why?" He asked coyly and unperturbed by her words. "Is Lelouch sharpening his sword or loading his pistol?"

"My brother knows nothing of this. And I will not involve him in this!" she almost shouted the last part. "I chose to do this which is why…that's why…you will die by my hands."

She could not look at him. Her eyes were fixed only on her hands that quivered under her accusing gaze as if they knew what they were going to do.

"Nunnally…?" the voice was hesitant and the former princess found Clovis's lack of confidence somewhat reassuring. "Aren't you only twelve? Killing someone is not something you should take so lightly."

Clovis knew he had said something wrong when her eyes narrowed. He cursed himself in his mind when he realised that his younger sister was actually thirteen…or was it fourteen?

"Then what about the massacre at Shinjuku? I guess it didn't matter to you since the only people you were killing were mere numbers right?" she turned her wheelchair around in order to go. "And you do not have to show any concern for my well-being. If you truly cared, you would have been there to prevent me from claiming my first four lives."

"What! Ah – urgh…" she turned around due to instinct.

Clovis's hands were over his chest. Nunnally frowned. Was it just another act? Perhaps a way of getting control of their conversation. Nevertheless, she did not think she could leave him without having a few nightmares later. If he tried to put on his poker face again she could always leave.

"Are you alright?" She moved forward in order to get a better view. There was no blood which meant that it was not an external injury.

"You know, that is usually the worst possible thing you could ask someone." He said gasping slightly but clearly recovering. "But to answer your question, my broken rib probably pierced me when I jerked forward after hearing what you said."

"You broke a rib?"

"One, maybe two. I know neither of my lungs were punctured or I'd be gasping for air right now."

His words were stated with a sense of optimism that did not really suite his situation. Nunnally did not reply but simply stared incredulously at him.

"What? Did you honestly think that being grabbed by a KMF and taken through a sewer would be a smooth ride?"

She blinked. Clovis had not been completely knocked out during the ride. Was that how he had heard her and Nina's name? He probably had been unable to see them but had put her identity together with only her name and the fact that she had a wheelchair.

She moved very slowly towards him. Her hands numbly unbuttoned his vest that was slightly above her head. Clovis had become very still. He had even tensed at her touch. She was vaguely aware that she was within his reach. However any sense of danger was overwhelmed by her irritation at the shirt under his third article of clothing. Clovis was known for his extravagant clothing but this was just too much.

When she was finally able to see his bare skin she found herself unable to examine his chest fully. She could see part of an inky splotch just below his heart. However she was unable to see it fully as her Knightmare's thumb's position at his stomach not only held Clovis but his clothes quite tightly. She had no desire to try and move it and thus settled for the part of the bruise she got.

It was only then that Nunnally realised two things. Firstly, Clovis had not been lying about his injury and secondly, he had not tried to grab her or harm her even though she was well within his reach. It was possible that he had realised that she was his only way to survive his current ordeal. However, it was also possible, though unlikely in Nunnally's eyes, that he did not intend to hurt her.

She took a deep breath before connecting the layers of clothing. Was she trying to justify the monster that Clovis truly was? She had seen with her own eyes the countless number of bodies that were stilled by his orders. It was also possible that he was responsible for some of the Assassins.

She did not want to think about it. She could easily dwell on it when she brought some painkillers…

"I don't believe you." She tilted her head upwards so that their gaze met. "You said that you killed four people but those hands do not look like they have been stained in blood before."

"These hands took those lives many years ago. That number probably increased yesterday." She did not know why she answered him.

"When? And why?" his voice was more or less hysterical. It was almost as if he was concerned.

"It doesn't really matter." Nunnally answered softly. Why had she thought of bringing him painkillers when she was going to kill him anyway? "Just know that it was necessary at that time unlike what you did in Shinjuku."

"You really think so? What if I told you I had a reason?" His voice sounded bitter – as if he had been hurt by what she had said.

"The people I may have killed yesterday died so that I could stop you from taking more lives. What could possibly justify that bloodbath?" The pain was visible in her eyes but she was not mourning for the thousands that lay dead in the ghetto. She wanted to believe that Clovis had a sane reason for everything he had done. She wanted a reason to trust him and perhaps even a reason not to kill him.

"I have never looked at the Japanese as a race below us. Especially since Lelouch said he had made a friend here…" he paused before gazing at the ceiling. "Thirty-six losses in thirty-seven battles."

"Huh?"

"That's my win-loss record in chess." He explained. "I don't really like to admit it but no matter how hard I tried, I could never beat Lelouch."

He let out a sigh once again before withdrawing into silence.

"Did you tie him once?" Clovis looked up to see curious lavender eyes staring back at him. Her eyes had been open for the entire conversation yet he was rather surprised to see them. He could not remember why though.

"No. That game was interrupted. It started out looking like I was going to win but he had a sudden audience with our father-"

"I do not consider that man to be my father." Clovis could not identify the emotion in her voice but proceeded with caution.

"The emperor then. That was out last match. He never came back so in the end, I missed my one chance to beat him."

They both knew what had occurred during the audience. It was obvious that Lelouch did not have the right mind to play chess with their mother's death but Nunnally did not say anything. Rather she wondered how her life would have changed if Clovis had stopped her brother from going to meet the emperor.

"I started considering the conflict in Area Eleven as a chess problem that he left me to solve. I wanted to make things right. At first, I hated the Elevens for killing the two of you however when Euphie told me that Lelouch had made a friend among them, I decided to show some leniency."

"So you held back on you massacres?" she asked with sarcasm not befitting her.

"What I meant was that I would have done the same thing in a Brittanian settlement."

"What?"

"Like what you said before, I too would rather sacrifice a few lives to save many more – even if that ratio was thousands is to millions." Clovis's voice was flat and tired. He was no longer putting on an act but had somewhat resigned to tell her the truth – if it was the truth.

"I don't understand."

"The terrorists that we were looking for stole a capsule from me. We told the military that it was poison gas but it actually contained a woman."

Nunnally's silence encouraged him to go one.

"I believed she had information about a weapon…a very powerful weapon that is in our fath- I mean the Emperor's hands. It's a sword-"

"A sword?"

"Yes. If my source is correct, it's name is the Sword of Akasha."

**A/N**

This chapter's short but I wanted to put something up after the long delay. Also I've been getting quite a few questions and appreciated suggestions about the direction of this story so I thought I'd give a gist.

1) This fic is more about Nunnally and Suzaku's choices (hint hint). Lelouch more or less stays the same except he now has some battle experience.

2) Nunnally will not get any action for some time.

3) Suzaku's thoughts and position in the story will be covered over the next few chapters.

4) I am not trying to imitate the Nightmare of Nunnally manga. I may pick up a few elements but characters from the manga will not be appearing here.

5) Lelouch will not reveal himself to the black knights because I do not believe that he would ever do that - other things may happen though.

6) I haven't really decided who to pair Lelouch up with yet.

7) The student council will be given a MUCH more important role in this story.

8) And for anyone with questions about this chapter - Bartley was experimenting on CC without Clovis knowing so I'm going to assume that Clovis did not know that CC was immortal.

So that's about it. I'll try to put up another chapter before the 25th but just in case, Merry Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashford Academy**

Amidst the cheerful chatter of students who had just been dismissed, Nunnally Lamperouge was lost in thought.

She had not been able to find Nina despite being dismissed much earlier than the high school. If she could find her, she could let her know that she had everything under control. The paranoid girl would have nothing to fear because Clovis was not going to tell anyone. After all, she was going to kill him.

She stopped her wheelchair in the middle of the courtyard. There was something very wrong with the explanation and it was not Nina's definite shock at her actions.

She brought her eyes down towards her hands. They looked so innocent and delicate yet they had claimed four lives, perhaps more. Each man probably had a home to go back to, a wife, children, friends...

She had burst into tears a countless number of times, mourning for the men who were so crudely left to rot in the very ghettoes they had created with their tanks and Knightmares.

Lelouch had always been there for her and he would explain that the men – and sometimes women – that hunted them were raised to be devoid of all emotion. How else could they possibly be given an assignment to kill children?

He would tell her that they had no families and no loved ones and she would convince herself that he was right if only to find some peace.

However, those days were over and she had accepted her sins. Her hands would forever be responsible for those deaths but they would also be responsible for saving both Lelouch and Suzaku's lives.

And now if she killed Clovis – who would she be saving? Not Lelouch.

If anyone was punished for kidnapping a prince, it would be her and her alone. Lelouch on the other hand would return to being a tool for the emperor.

No, he would probably regain his position as the eleventh prince and lead a pampered lifestyle. It was only her who would be a tool because she was weak and that was why Lelouch never wanted to return to the royal family. She was, she realised with clenched fists, a burden to him and she had just made it worse.

Seven years ago she never would have even thought of laying a hand on a single one of her siblings. Things had changed and Nunnally could bear nothing but resentment against those who had made her brothers suffer.

Despite interrogating some of the Assassins, they had not come any closer to finding the culprit. The only thing she knew was that the person after them had money, devoted men at his service and was definitely not the Emperor. In any case, the Emperor would have simply ordered them to be killed on sight and that was not a decree she had heard.

Or he could have used the Sword of Akasha.

She had thought nothing of it until Clovis had revealed that it was indeed a weapon capable of destroying the whole world. If such a weapon was in the Emperor's hands, then there was no way she could stand a chance against him – that is IF Clovis had been telling the truth.

She knew better than to believe him. Even if he had been more lenient towards the Japanese, Nunnally had no doubt that her half-brother would have taken a lot more care if the same situation had occurred in the Britannian settlement.

**Student Council Clubhouse**

"I didn't think there was such a place in Ashford."

"It's the Student Council's Clubhouse." Lelouch explained. "It's got a nice big open area so we can hold balls and such."

"Then nobody will come here." It was not a question but a statement.

"That's right." Nevertheless, he answered.

Both persons gaze intensified as the tension thickened exponentially.

"I FOUND IT!"

…

Lelouch found himself sighing as he walked back towards the clubhouse bathrooms to wait for Kallen. It was an impromptu plan but it had worked. He just had not counted on getting a glimpse of an unclothed Kallen which was quite a big blow to his chagrin.

Said person was no longer a problem. He was now pondering over his geass.

It had a maximum distance and there various other guidelines. It was not just a simple power that he could wield as he liked. The geass was 'made' to follow specific requirements. Which basically meant that the power had a purpose.

This did not sit well for Lelouch. Simply because at the present moment the only logical explanation was that Britannia had created it to achieve its goal of world domination. If the entire army had the power, he was screwed.

Or perhaps not since Clovis did go through a lot of trouble to try and keep the girl under wraps which indicated that the project was quite definitely top secret – even from the emperor.

Of course he had no way of confirming anything by standing outside a bathroom door and waiting for a possible future subordinate who was willing to murder him at the suspicion of his vigilante identity… which, he just realised, he had yet to name.

However, another thought was tugging at his mind.

The women had the ability to give the power to others.

Perhaps Britannia had not created it. It could be a supernatural power that only she had possessed.

But was she the only one?

And was he the only wielder?

She had chosen him because he had a reason to live. Something to accomplish. Was that the criteria for obtaining the power? Then how many others had it? How many people walked around him with the ability to warp the will of others?

Obviously not many since conflict was as present as ever.

It would be risky to approach any building near the government headquarters especially since a prince had been kidnapped, but Lelouch decided that getting answers was more important.

If he could wrap up the student council meeting within the next half an hour, he could pay a visit to his second base, hack into some government files and be back in time for dinner with Nunnally.

On the other hand, the ever-growing pile of paper work on his office desk would double in size and any preparation for his plan to meet with terrorists would have to be cut short.

His musings were interrupted when the door behind him opened to reveal the meek Kallen Stadtfield in his clothes.

"We might be the student council, but we don't have much real work." He explained. "It's just some occasional paperwork and planning various events."

"Events? Like the cultural festival." There was no longer any killing intent in her voice to Lelouch's relief.

"Yeah, like a fancy dress ball, a completely silent party, or going to class in swimsuits and the like."

"What's that about?" Kallen asked trying not to sound blatantly shocked. She had, after all, missed most – if not all – the school festivals and events.

"Just the president's weird taste. She'll come after you one of these days too, so be ready." He warned as they entered the central room of the clubhouse where everyone was gathered. Kallen shivered.

"Onii-sama!"

"What is it?" the speed at which Lelouch switched to overprotective-brother mode made Kallen jump.

"Prince Clovis was kidnapped." Milly stated and Lelouch visibly relaxed while taking Nunnally's outstretched hand. As long as Nunnally was not in danger, he did not care about anyone else. Then Milly's words hit him.

On the television screen, the leader of the purists was giving a speech at a press conference but Lelouch was not paying attention. There was no reason to announce to the public that a prince had been kidnapped. It would only cause the public to panic and serve to humiliate the army.

Unless they had already caught the culprits…

It was an ingenious plan then. Announce the impossible – a prince of the empire being kidnapped – and then swoop in to save the day. The purists would no doubt gain a lot of recognition and power.

"We have just received some new information. A suspect in this case has been arrested!"

The former prince now watched the screen intently. He would finally be able to see the man who had dared get in his way.

"According to our sources, the man is an honorary Britannian citizen."

The screen zoomed in on a Japanese who did not look that much older than any of the occupants of the room. Armed guards were escorting him through a Britannian street.

"No."

"SUZAKU!"

Lelouch had gasped upon recognising the suspect but it was not heard due to Nunnally's shout.

"Private First Class, Kururugi Suzaku." The reporter droned on oblivious to the yell. "A former Eleven and a Britannian soldier."

The screen was abruptly turned off as Lelouch knelt down to comfort Nunnally. Milly placed the remote on the table before kneeling beside Nunnally as well. She had an idea of what his was about but she was not entirely sure.

"That man…" she hesitated as she realised that everyone else in the student council was staring at the three of them. "Was he that boy – "

"Yeah he was." Lelouch cut her off before she could say anything else. Nunnally's hand was trembling in his. He wanted to comfort her but he found himself unable to say anything under the gaze of so many people. He wanted to tell her that Suzaku was definitely innocent but he himself did not know if it was true.

**Ashford Academy – Student Council Clubhouse – Lamperouge Residence**

"That was Suzaku on the news, wasn't it." Nunnally stated as her brother carried her from her wheelchair to her bed.

"Yes, it looks like Suzaku's alive." It was rather obvious but saying it out loud had a very calming effect.

"We haven't seen him in five years but we…" Nunnally's hesitated as she was tucked in. "Onii-sama?"

"What is it?"

"About Suzaku, do you really believe he did that?"

"Of course not. There's no way our Suzaku would do something like that. It's just a mistake."

"R-Really?" she turned her face to meet his gaze. She seemed quite unconvinced.

"Of course." He stated taking her hand. "Regardless of what happened in the past, Suzaku is not the type of person to hold a grudge."

"I see."

Lelouch hated bringing up their past in front of his sister. He had no desire for Nunnally to relive those times again. Yet Suzaku was being suspected of working with the kidnappers and they both knew he had a reason to do so.

"But Onii-sama, what if Suzaku is found guilty? He could be executed and –"

"Don't worry Nunnally." He said tightening his grasp on her hand. "The court will realise that he is innocent as soon as the real kidnappers make their bargain."

"Huh?"

"Well they probably took him alive for a reason. They may try to bargain for Japan's independence, which is actually quite foolish, but when they do ask for something, Suzaku will definitely be considered innocent."

"A bargain." She muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"Yeah, so don't worry. He won't be in any trouble." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "Goodnight Nunnally."

**Area Eleven – Unknown Ghetto – 2012**

_A brown-haired boy was sitting on the roof of a ramshackle apartment. His emerald eyes were fixed upon the millions of stars that littered the night sky. Only an unbuttoned shirt protected his torso from the chilly night. Upon closer inspection, one would see various bullet wounds behind the thin layer of cotton, which would probably never heal._

_Another boy of similar height joined the first. His hair was darker than the sky yet his lavender eyes put even diamonds to shame. He was not as muscular as the former but a thick quilt wrapped around his shoulders made it quite difficult to tell. He sat beside the brown-haired boy and put part of his quilt around the others' shoulders._

"_How's Nunnally?" he said as acknowledgment to his best friend's action._

"_She's fast asleep."_

_Silence befell them once again as the two boys stared into the distance while enjoying their newfound freedom._

"_We finally did it right?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku simply turned to stare at the boy._

"_I should be asking you that. Are you sure the explosion was convincing enough?"_

"_Definitely. Not even a heavily armoured knightmare would have survived. How would three children possibly still be alive?" he asked with a teasing smile._

_Suzaku returned it. They both knew what this meant. No more running or hiding. The Assassins thought they were dead which meant that they were finally safe. They would no longer be hunted – they could live without that fear now. They could move onto the next phase of their lives – they would become the hunters._

_Or so Lelouch thought._

"_Ne, Lelouch." The voice was uncertain and soft. "I was thinking that maybe I should leave."_

"_Leave Japan?" the former prince's curiosity was peaked._

"_No…I-I meant leave… well leave the two of you." Lavender eyes widened at the statement._

"_WHAT! WHY?" Lelouch stopped himself from ranting in order to let Suzaku explain himself. However the murderous glare Suzaku was getting told him he needed a damn good excuse for even mentioning something like that._

_Fortunately, he did._

"_Lelouch, both of us know that Nunnally needs constant check-ups at an actual medical facility. The last time she saw a doctor was five months ago and he was not even a legal one."_

_The raven-haired boy remembered it well. They had monitored the movements around the 'clinic' for two days because of Lelouch's insistence. On the third day, Suzaku had entered just before closing time and had approached the unlicensed doctor._

_When Suzaku had mentioned that he had no money, the doctor had been rather reluctant to serve him. It was only when the twelve year old literally went down on his knees and started begging that the doctor consented to seeing the patient._

_He had not expected Britannians but he had also not expected a wheelchair bound girl. He had examined Nunnally's legs with no proper equipment and under Lelouch's sceptical gaze. The doctor had also given them a few roles of bandages upon seeing the wounds that littered the bodies of both the boys._

_They had gone back to him whenever they could every few months. He had, after all, given them advice on how to safely treat bullet wounds and at the same had not questioned them in any way._

_However, when they had tried going two months back, they had found the clinic replaced by a shabby restaurant. They did not know what exactly happened and they had been unable to find another generous doctor since._

"_So?" Lelouch asked not really getting the point Suzaku was making._

"_In the Britannian settlement, there will definitely be good doctors right?"_

"_Of course but you don't have to leave us!" he half-shouted as the realisation hit him._

"_Elevens are not allowed in the settlement. It will raise suspicion and maybe even an investigation if I try to sneak in." Suzaku stated defiantly._

"_You're Japanese! And the honorary Britannian system will soon be implemented." The pale boy explained as he tried to calm down. He was not going to wake Nunnally up on their first peaceful night in two years. "You can come with us then. I'm sure the Ashfords will take you in as well."_

"_And how long will that take? Another year or maybe even two? Do you really think Nunnally will last that long?"_

_Suzaku was speaking the truth and Lelouch knew it. Nunnally had been suffering due to the lack of proper medical treatment. She had never complained or shown discomfort but both the boys knew it was only not to trouble them._

_On top of that, she had been using the same wheelchair for the last two years and had visibly outgrown it. Said wheelchair was also nothing more than a few pieces of metal and two wheels taped together. The number of times they had to abandon it in favour of escaping was not something Lelouch wanted to think about._

"_Nunnally thinks of you as a brother." The sky above him suddenly seemed so distant._

"_I know." Suzaku spoke as if not wanting to disturb the sleeping night. "She sometimes calls me Onii-chan."_

"_Me too." Then he hastily added, "I mean I think of you as a brother as well. And not like the ones I have in Pendragon. A real brother – someone who would never betray me."_

"_I'm glad you think so." He took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was younger, I always wanted to know how it felt like to have siblings. I guess I know now."_

"_Then why? Why do you want to leave us?" Lelouch demanded._

"_It's better this way and you know it."_

_An eerie silence followed the statement and both boys found themselves readjusting the quilt to keep warm due to a sudden gust of wind._

"_You promised to protect us." Lelouch mumbled but Suzaku heard quite clearly._

"_And I also told you that I'd help you become the emperor." The emerald-eyed boy chuckled slightly at the memory. "Do you remember the day we saved that bird?"_

"_You mean the day Britannia invaded Japan?" He muttered morbidly. "Do you still want to be the Prime Minister of Japan?"_

"_I don't think that's possible anymore."_

"_When I become emperor it will be." The statement brought a smile to Suzaku's lips as he pondered over Lelouch's question._

"_I'm not sure." He hesitated before gaining more confidence and continuing. "At that time I just wanted to do what was expected of me. But maybe, I'd rather stay by your side if you let me."_

"_You will always be welcome. Otherwise Nunnally will get mad at me." He added causing both of them to laugh._

"_Have you ever thought about how you will become emperor?" the brown-haired boy asked quite obviously curious. His brother did not hesitate to answer._

"_With this." He stated spreading his arms out. The action caused the quilt to fall off his shoulders._

_Suzaku instantly lifted it and wrapped it around the weaker boy before he caught a cold. "What do you mean?"_

"_The Japanese." He said it as if it was rather obvious. "They will definitely fight against the empire with me. We'll become a force that Britannia will fear."_

"_Britannia fears nothing." He said it only to fuel his own amusement at his best friend's antics._

"_That's right. They fear nothing so I'll become that nothing." He gazed at the distance as if suddenly struck by inspiration. "I'll become that zero."_

_He turned to look at his audience, "And you'll be right beside mEAH-CHOO!"_

_Suzaku could not help but laugh. Out loud. This earned him a rather piercing glare from Lelouch but it was interrupted by another sneeze. His laughter doubled._

"_We should go down before it gets worse." Lelouch said storming off. Suzaku took a few deep breaths to calm himself before picking up the quilt. _

"_I'll always be beside you Lelouch."_

_When the vi Britannia siblings woke up the next morning, he was gone._

**Student Council Clubhouse – Lamperouge Residence – 2017**

Lelouch had always thought that he was a good judge of character. His best friend's actions had just proven him wrong.

He had been euphoric to see him alive but that feeling was cut short when he realised that Kururugi Suzaku was being charged for kidnapping Prince Clovis.

Did that mean that the Knightmare pilot was Suzaku?

He had absolutely no idea. It was reported that his best friend had helped the terrorists so that did not necessarily mean that he was the main offender. He could have just passed them information.

Still, he had been unable to find any evidence of that during his hacking session. However, he had come across some rather interesting information. The kidnappers had not made any demands yet. It was as if they were content with kidnapping the third prince of the empire and keeping him locked up.

The main question that he was torturing himself with was whether Suzaku was really involved in it or whether he was a simple scapegoat.

If the kidnappers really had not demanded anything in exchange for Clovis, the higher authorities would have started panicking by now. Lelouch suspected that purposely choosing the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan as their scapegoat would give the Purists an excellent reason to terminate the honorary Britannian system.

However why weren't they looking for Clovis? Had he already been found or was the entire thing a set up. The latter did not seem likely since he had witnessed his half brothers' kidnapping himself. The military database also did not have any files to support the former reason.

Truthfully, Lelouch did not know whether to actually discard that reasoning simply because the military database also did not have any information about the green-haired girl or geass. The poison gas had simply been a trick. At least it meant a significant decrease in the number of people involved in this.

Then something clicked in his mind.

Could the entire trial be a trick? That made the most sense to him. After all, setting up something like this would help the Purists in two ways.

Firstly, the Purists would not be blamed outright for their incompetence since they already had a suspect. By announcing the arrest of a suspect right after the news of the kidnapped prince, the Purists were showing the Empire that they were more than capable of handling the situation.

They were also in the position to blame the incompetence on someone else as well as use an honorary Britannian as a scapegoat in order to abolish the system.

Secondly, the trial and possible execution would probably attract the eyes of Britannian and Japanese alike thus allowing the Purists to gain more control of the military – be it through legal or illegal methods – and at the same time catch the kidnappers off guard.

It was the perfect plan but Lelouch's inner turmoil had not been resolved by his realisation of it. The question of Suzaku's actual involvement still remained.

**Student Council Clubhouse**

"Ne, has anyone seen Lelouch?" Rivalz raised his head over the large pile of paperwork in order to ask the question. The other four occupants in the room looked up.

"He's probably off gambling again." Shirley stated before going back to her work.

"WHAT? How could he just leave me?"

"Calm down. I don't think that's really the case right Nana-chan?" Milly asked in an attempt to prevent Rivalz from having another outburst about being abandoned by his friend.

"Onii-sama said that his boss called him in to take over a co-workers shift."

"Seems like he's working hard then." Milly said while catching Nunnally's eye. They gave each a slight nod before returning to their respective duties. They both knew that he was busy with running an entire company.

"How can an employer encourage his employees to skip school?" Shirley demanded. "It's not right. We should lodge a complaint about this to the president of the company, right Kallen?"

"Umm…yeah." Shirley was glad that Kallen was backing her up since it was rather obvious that no one else in the room was supporting her.

"I don't think that will do anything." Milly said trying very hard to hold back her laughter. Fortunately, she was saved by Rivalz.

"Wait! Where's Nina!" He proclaimed rather than asked.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see her yesterday as well." Shirley thought aloud.

Three pairs of eyes focused on Nunnally. Then Kallen realising that she was not fitting in looked at the crippled girl as well.

"I'm not sure… I think… well I haven't been able to find her." Nunnally muttered while fixing her gaze on the floor. "I should go… I need to do something."

Saying so she wheeled herself out of the room. As soon as she left, a rolled up stack of papers – courtesy of Milly – hit Rivalz.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously.

"For asking such a stupid question. Didn't you know that their project was recently confiscated?" Milly asked exasperated.

"WHAT?" The shouts were from Rivalz and Shirley. Kallen just sat there visibly confused.

"Yeah. According to Nunnally, they needed a license to do such a large-scale project. So when the police caught wind of it, they just took it."

"Poor Nana-chan. First she lost her project then her friend is arrested for kidnapping a prince." Rivalz sighed. It took a moment for the others to catch onto what he said.

"Oh yeah. Madam President, did Nunnally know that Kururugi guy?" the swimmer asked. Both Kallen and Rivalz looked up. Milly hesitated before answering.

"When Lelouch and Nunnally first came to Japan, there was a guy that really helped them out. Turns out it was him." Milly made a mental note to fill Lelouch in later.

"So that means Lelouch knows a terrorist? That's so cool!" Kallen froze. Milly just sighed. It was Shirley who responded.

"Of course not! Why would someone who helped two Britannians go and kidnap a Britannian prince?"

"What do you mean?" It was the first time Kallen contributed to the conversation by herself. In her defence, she was rather curious.

"Well I'm not too sure but I think he may be a scapegoat. I mean they still haven't found Prince Clovis and the Purists have always been against the honorary Britannian system. They could be trying to abolish it with this and at the same time gain more power."

To say that the other three were shocked was an understatement.

"Um… well I'm actually just repeating what my dad told me last night on the phone." She scratched her head nervously from the way the others were looking at her.

"Why would they do that?" The naïve Rivalz asked.

'Because they're Britannian!' Kallen thought.

"Because in the Britannian government there is a constant power struggle between the nobles. It can't be helped." Milly explained.

"Now get back to work!" she said slamming her fist on the table. Truthfully, she just wanted to divert away from the topic.

Kallen on the other hand could not stop thinking about what her schoolmates had said. The Honorary Britannians were considered traitors to the Japanese but they would lose everything they had gained in a single moment if the Purists were allowed to succeed.

She glanced at the clock and realised that she had another four hours to go before meeting with the mysterious voice. Even if the voice had not belonged to Kururugi Suzaku, she was pretty sure that he had been the cause of the missing prince.

**Beneath Ashford Academy**

"I see you came to visit me again." Clovis's voice sounded weak.

"I brought you some food." She stated holding out a container of Sayoko's handiwork.

Clovis took it and gulped it down as fast as his broken rib allowed him to. Nunnally simply watched him clean off the container before handing him a bottle of water.

"Those Japanese delicacies were delicious." He stated after guzzling the water down. "Did you make them?"

"No it was Sa-" she paused mid-sentence. "It was someone else."

"I see." He said handing the bottle back to her.

The silence caused Clovis to shiver. He realised that Nunnally had already chosen what to do. Nothing he said would change her mind now. That had been either his last meal as a prisoner or his last meal alive.

"I want to help you."

The half siblings were staring at each other – neither daring to look away.

"The Sword of Akasha – if it really exists, I will help you in whatever way possible to get rid of it." She stated. "Even if it means killing the Emperor with my own hands."

Clovis nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"But I need you to do something in return."

Ah, so there was a clause.

"The man who has been arrested for kidnapping you, please free him."

She refused to mention why. She hoped Clovis would blame it on her nature. However she hoped that her request – no, demand – would have the desired effect. By mentioning the Sword, she was basically reminding Clovis that she knew about it too. Hopefully, he would take the hint that she was willing to divulge the information to the Emperor if he dared put Lelouch or herself in danger.

"You've become quite the negotiator." He said chuckling. The food had noticeably returned some strength to his voice. "Very well, I accept."

**A/N**

I should probably apologise for not posting a chapter in such a long time. Sorry.

Well just to answer a few questions, things about Clovis's knowledge on the Sword of Akasha will not really be revealed that soon.

And about diverging from the main canon – it will be different but major changes will occur with/after Narita – or at least that's what I've planned for now.

Ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Area Eleven – Government Headquarters**

"Sir, it seems that Prince Clovis has returned." The private stated with a salute.

"Noted." Jeremiah said returning the salute. He continued to sort out the stack of papers on his desk into three piles – one pile for the incinerator, another for himself and third for Prince Clovis to look at when they got him back.

It infuriated him that they still had not found a single clue about the Prince's whereabouts. It had been almost three days and –

"Wait what did you say?" Jeremiah asked the Private who was still standing at attention due to not being dismissed.

"Prince Clovis just returned sir." He stated once again.

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Just a few moments ago sir. He was rushed to the emergency ward due to his extensive injuries. I was ordered to inform you sir."

"Extensive injuries?" Had the Prince been tortured? It was quite possible since they were dealing with numbers. However, Jeremiah hoped they had not done anything permanent.

"Yes sir. It seems His Highness has attained a broken rib."

"Oh." Jeremiah raised his eyebrow. "Were there any other injuries?"

"I was only informed about the rib sir. Other than that, no other injuries were observed. However, His Highness is currently undergoing several tests including a DNA verification one to confirm his identity."

The Margrave said nothing. If the private before him considered a broken rib as an 'extensive injury', he obviously had never been injured in battle before. Scrap that, he probably had never even been in a battle. Rather than berating him for misinformation, the experienced soldier knew there were more important things on hand.

"Did His Highness mention anything about his captors or his whereabouts for the last few days?"

"Negative, sir. He was immediately rushed to the emergency ward."

Jeremiah sighed. It was obvious that he would not be able to get an audience with the prince any time soon.

"Thank you for the report, Private. Please inform me when the Prince has recuperated… dismissed." He added with a lazy wave of his hand.

The Private saluted once more before vanishing behind the lavish doors of the Viceroy's office. Jeremiah leaned back and allowed his shoulders to sag. His attempt to clear his mind was interrupted by the entrance of his subordinate, Viletta Nu.

"I take it you heard the news." He commented dryly.

"Indeed. It seems we have to handle the situation quickly or it may go out of hand." She gave the blunt response that Jeremiah had expected.

"We just have to maintain a good relation with the Viceroy and show him how much effort we put into looking for him. If all goes well, we should be able to retain the power we gained in his absence."

"And what of Kururugi?"

"What about him?"

"We both know that he is innocent. Now that Prince Clovis has returned, Kururugi may actually be found innocent if the Prince's evidence conflicts with ours." She stated. "Wouldn't it be better if we cancelled the trial?"

Jeremiah let out a chuckle at her words which caught Viletta rather off-guard.

"After all the effort we put in and the amount of publicity this has attracted?" he asked with a devilish smirk. "Kururugi is 'considered' a suspect in the case but we have not stated that he is definitely guilty. If necessary, we can always rule him innocent. However, if the Prince's evidence does not counter ours, he will be found guilty which will help us put an end to the honorary Britannian system."

Viletta's eyes widened with realisation before another thought nagged her mind.

"The trial is tonight." She stated. "Are you sure you will be able to get even a statement from Clovis today?"

"If he doesn't speak we carry on. After all, the public does not know that the Prince has returned."

**Ringo HQ**

The pile of files and paper that Lelouch was currently going through was rather expected yet still infuriating at the same time. Had his stunts as a masked vigilante really consumed so much time? Well definitely more time than expected but he had assumed that stopping gambling would free up his schedule a bit.

He sighed as he scanned through a request for more funding in the Human Resources section. This was the third time this month already and the 'request' actually seemed a bit threatening. Lelouch would have considered it if the people in that department had actually been doing their job well. It seemed that almost, if not all, the bonuses went to the Britannian workers, which infuriated Lelouch quite a bit.

Ringo was after all an Area Eleven based company and the largest employer of the Japanese. It did not require its workers to be Honorary Britannians and of its six production facilities in Japan, four were located bordering or in ghettoes.

This had made the company rather popular among the numbers in general as many of its budding overseas branches had adopted similar policies.

Of course, such policies had at first met with quite a bit of opposition from the Ashfords, namely Milly's parents. However upon realising that most of the lower priced items were consumed by the numbers, they changed their mind.

Rueben Ashford, on the other hand, had supported Lelouch from the very beginning. He had no love for the Japanese but Lelouch never saw any prejudice from him either. As the sponsor for the foundation of Ringo, he co-owned the company and had taken charge of all publicity related things such as press conferences, promoting a new product and having regular meetings with the board of governors.

Although Rueben regularly accompanied Lelouch overseas in order to monitor their foreign branches, he did not approve of the teenager giving himself temporary internships in different departments in order to check up on them. Speaking of which, Lelouch realised that he would probably have to check up on the Human Resources department sometime soon.

For now, his main concern was his best friend.

There had been no news from Clovis's kidnappers which was actually making Lelouch suspect that Suzaku may have been involved in it. As incredulous as it sounded, Lelouch had always thought of his friend as a follower and not the main instigator.

Either way, it didn't matter.

If the Private was innocent, then he was being set up and would no doubt face execution. And if he was guilty, execution seemed to be at the top of the list again.

Either way, Lelouch was going to save him.

**Area Eleven – Government Headquarters**

Clovis stretched his arms and let out a yawn as his secretary wheeled him towards his office. The movement did little good as he felt a piercing pain in his chest that caused him to give out an audible yelp.

"Your Highness, please refrain from unnecessary movements." His secretary commented uneasily. Clovis gave her a sluggish wave before resigning himself to be a wheelchair bound puppet.

So this was how helpless Nunnally truly was. Yet the girl still had the audacity to try to oppose Britannia. For a moment Clovis indulged the thought of his half sisters success – a world without war, where everyone lived happily. It would never happen.

The girl was too naïve for her own good. It was true that she had actually been able to extract information about the Sword of Akasha from him but that was only because he had panicked. Now he would have to clean up the mess.

It wasn't Nunnally that he was wary of. It was Lelouch. The former princess, without her Knightmare, would not last more than a few seconds in a battle. Lelouch on the other hand, as pacifistic as Nunnally claimed he was, would definitely try to avenge her. Therefore, both of them had to go.

He twiddled his thumbs as he tried to formulate a plan. This would have to be a top-secret operation however as his entire royal guard had been killed in Shinjuku, he would have to find someone trustworthy. After all, if any of his other dear siblings found out about it, execution would be the least of his worries.

"Your Highness, we're approaching your office." His secretary's voice cut into his thoughts. He sat up straight and lifted his head just in time to catch sight of his favourite work of art.

"Hold on." The wheelchair came to an abrupt stop as he tried shifting himself to face his own masterpiece. The picture depicted Empress Marianne and her two children in the gardens of Aries Villa. The same garden he had replicated above the government building due to his fond memories of that place.

"Is there something wrong Your Highness?"

"Not at all. Please inform Gottwald that I'm here." The women, despite hesitant at the thought of leaving his side after recent events, did as she was told. He loosened up as he was finally left alone and gave his full attention to his painting.

Something about it disturbed him but he could not pinpoint what exactly.

With much effort, he stood up and painstakingly walked towards the source of his anxiety. He wanted to fondly trace his fingers over it and rip it to shreds at the same time.

It reminded him of his real face – of the boy who loved life to the fullest and tried to capture every moment of it in another one of his paintings. He sighed as he placed his hand on the canvas. That was a time when there was no politics – a time when he did not have to wear mask after mask until his true self was so mercilessly buried with neither light nor hope.

A shiver ran through his spine as his hand found Nunnally's eyes. They were filled with the same fire her mother possessed yet with a certain kindness as well.

Clovis wondered if that were truly what he had seen in her or whether he had simply added that in the painting. It was after all, too long ago to remember. The eyes that he had seen just a day ago however, were devoid of all happiness and the prince realised that they would tear down Britannia if they were given a chance.

The door of his office opened as he backed away from the majestic frame.

He should never have gotten involved in this. His knowledge of the Sword of Akasha would definitely get him killed but it was not as if he was going to try to stop the Emperor either. The girl in the painting however undeniably would. And nothing would get in her way.

"Your Highness. I was ecstatic upon hearing the news of your return." There was sincerity in the Margrave's voice – something the prince did not expect. The man was too loyal for his own good.

"I was informed that you took the position of Acting Viceroy in my absence."

"Yes My Lord."

And the formalities started once again. The prince sighed as he prepared to don his mask once again… or perhaps this time he could create another mask.

"I apologise for being blunt Your Highness, however any details you have on your captors will immensely help in the city wide search that is currently in progress."

Clovis turned to face the man. He held his chin high and strode towards him ignoring the painful protests from his chest.

"Speaking of which, please send all reports concerning the search and my captors directly to me. I will be taking command of the operation."

"Of course Your Highness but were you able to notice any distinctive features –"

"I'm afraid I won't be of any help in that area." He stated as his gaze became solemn. "I happened to be unconscious throughout the entire ordeal."

Jeremiah sucked in his breath. The entire situation just did not make any sense.

"However I would like to hear more about this suspect you found."

**A/N**

About Ringo, I'm not really sure how most businesses work, but if I have written anything wrong please do correct me. Also my update rate will be slightly slower since school has started but Happy Lunar New Year for those who celebrate.

Please review cos reading them makes me smile.


End file.
